The Battle Continues sequel to the 49B - The Heart Won't Lie
by mssupertigz
Summary: Round two - Chuck, Sarah along with Casey now have to deal with a new threat that will either bring the team together or tear them apart. The hard part is that the threat is one of their own. Will Chuck and Sarah continue to fight as a team or will the pressure be too much.
1. Chapter 1

Well, that didn't take long. Thanks for the all comments on the last story and for the encouraging words and subtle hints to write a sequel for The 49B – The heart won't lie – so here it is and if you are new to this story, you might want to read the first half, but this story could hold its own all by itself. It picks up shortly after the last chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for coming back - Mssupertigz

\- Chapter one –

Even the brave depends on someone

Chuck and Sarah waited for the plane to taxi into its terminal. From Casey's last message he was eager for them to be back. So driving wasn't going to get them any faster. Plus, the weather had prevented them from leaving when they wanted to. Chuck looked out the small window of the plane and saw hazy blue skies much different from their view leaving Denver. Sarah stood up first grabbing their suitcases from the compartment above them. They didn't plan to stay long but after their engagement they wanted to just be alone and having the house to themselves back in Colorado, it kinda gave them practice of what it would be like when they finally got married.

Chuck and Sarah made their way down the ramp and out the gate where they saw Casey standing with Morgan. "There they are?" Casey grunted when Morgan saw them walk through the gate. Chuck laughed when he saw his bearded friend jump the divider and greet them. Morgan hugged Chuck then went in for a hug as Sarah stood there and surprisingly to all she actually gave him a hug back. Morgan looked at Chuck. "She gave me a hug."

"Yes buddy." Chuck walked over to Casey. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, and Morgan?"

"He heard that I was heading to the airport to pick you two up and wanted to come along."

"Well, wasn't that nice."

"Yeah." As Casey's answer ended with a grunt.

"Walker?"

"Casey."

Casey looked at her hand then looked up. Sarah quickly put her hand down and grabbed her suitcase. Chuck and Morgan walked ahead discussing video games while Casey walked with Walker. Sarah tried to conceal the ring but even switching hands to pull her luggage didn't help. "So, you and the nerd?"

Sarah stopped shy of the door leading outside. Casey was waiting to see how she'd answer him, but he was taken back by her heartfelt response. "He asked my Papa for his blessing and my Papa gave him my Grandmother's ring. And I said yes."

"I am happy for you, he's a good man."

"He is." As she looked at him fooling around with Morgan while standing by Casey's car.

"You're the only one that knows, and I think that Chuck would like to tell you himself so please, be kind."

Casey nodded and opened his trunk and placed their bags in and headed back to Echo Park. Morgan spent the whole ride back, talking about how he couldn't wait for the grand re-opening of the Buy More and for tonight's employee kick off. Chuck and Sarah smiled and listened as they too wanted to see how Castle was coming along. They hoped to sneak a peak once the party got started. Casey dropped them off street side as he had Castle business to attend to and offered to drop the bearded man off early at the Buy More. Chuck promised Morgan that they would show up as soon as they unpacked. Chuck got out and grabbed their suitcases and closed the trunk as Casey drove off with Morgan waving as they turned the corner.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Chuck walked in and for the first time since he heard from Ellie weeks ago, that they had decided to move into the vacant apartment upstairs, this place was now his. Chuck walked in and closed the door. The room was sparse. He realized that he didn't have much furniture that he could call his. Sarah then walked in the room. "I guess we need to buy a couch?"

Chuck was going to put his keys down on the table by the door, but the little table was also gone. He walked in further and placed his keys on the kitchen counter. "And a kitchen table?"

Sarah walked up to him and slid her arms around him. "You okay?"

Chuck held her close. "Yeah, it makes sense, having all of us in one place would be a bit crowded."

"And they are just up the stairs."

"Yeah, they are." As his voice softened.

"You want to stop in there before we head to the Buy More?"

Chuck released his hold. Sarah turned to face him as he walked the room. "We can." Chuck grabbed their suitcases and walked to his room. As he reached the bedroom there was a knock at the door. Sarah walked over and opened it, looking through the peep hole, Chuck came out. Sarah opened the door and there stood Ellie and Devon. "Hey."

"Hey, you don't need to knock." Sarah smiled her response.

"Weird isn't it?" Ellie smiled back.

Chuck came out as Sarah let them in. Chuck went to hug his sister, Devon hugged Sarah then Chuck hugged Devon and Sarah hugged Ellie. When Sarah withdrew from the hug, Ellie grabbed her hand. "Devon!"

Devon looked at Ellie. "What?"

Ellie took Sarah's hand and showed Devon. Ellie looked at Sarah then at her brother. "When, where?"

Chuck walked over to Sarah and stood by her. He nodded and allowed Sarah to tell them. "Just the other day, we were sitting in the living room and he slipped the ring out of his pocket and asked me. He also asked my Papa for his blessing."

"Way to go Chuck!" Devon spoke in his awesome tone.

"You did Chuck?"

"Yeah and I was surprised that she said yes."

Sarah leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So, have you two picked a date?"

Chuck and Sarah froze as reality hit. They were engaged but the CIA probably didn't even know that they were a couple and Beckman had just given them her blessing, now they had to tell them this. Chuck got nervous and Sarah picked up on it. "We haven't thought about it and I think we have lots of time to pick a date." As she reached for Chuck's hand.

"She's right Ellie. They have lots of time and after they helped with ours, I think that they will do just fine."

"I guess." Chuck knew that Ellie wanted to return the favor just by how she answered but Devon was right, they after all were spies. Well one was. Chuck looked at Sarah then his sister, then Devon. He didn't want to be there, surprising himself that the farm, and Colorado had made such an impact on him. He knew that he was 'safe' there, here was another story.

Sarah glanced at him and she knew he was thinking about being back, but this was not entirely a good thing. Sarah turned to face Ellie and Devon. "So, you two heading over to the Buy More party?"

"Yeah, Morgan got us VIP tickets, like there was any. So, we are heading over there then we both have the night shift so we will leave from there."

"At least this Buy More is closer to work." Devon looking at Chuck.

"What, sorry? You were saying?"

"I said that we like that the new Buy More is close to the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah, right."

Sarah slid her arm inside his again. "Well we better unpack and freshen up so we can head over to the Buy More."

"Exactly." Ellie and Devon reached the door. "Congrats."

"Thanks. We will see you in a bit."

Chuck waved as Sarah closed the door. Sarah turned and put her arms around his waist. Chuck looked at her as she leaned in and kissed him. Sarah kept him close as their arms started finding other places to go. Sarah stepped forward taking Chuck with her. Chuck reached the first step and leaned against the wall shy of his room. Chuck came up for air. "What, do you have in mind Ms. Walker?"

Sarah slid her hands inside his shirt dragging her fingers over his stomach. Then dragging her hand upwards taking his shirt with him. Sarah tossed his shirt messing up his hair, but she liked that look. Chuck slid his one arm around her and moved into his room and onto his bed. Chuck laid Sarah down. He stared at her and smiled. Lowering his body, he kissed her and made love to her.

Chuck rolled onto his stomach as Sarah laid on her side playing with his hair. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"This."

"Well, it wasn't much."

"Yeah it was."

Sarah leaned on her arm and looked at Chuck as he looked over at her. "You don't want to be, here do you?"

Chuck shook his head. "Here with you yeah but…"

Sarah leaned in and kissed his bare shoulder. Chuck looked up at her. "Your beautiful."

Chuck rolled up onto his side slid his hand along her cheek and brought her in for a deep kiss. Chuck turned and sat up taking Sarah with him. Sarah straddled him with her knees slightly bent. They continued to kiss and remain close. Sarah lowered her legs then wrapped them around his waist as they looked at each other. "You know, we are going to be late?"

"And that is bad because?"

Sarah smiled then her eyes lowered as Chuck kissed her left side of her neck then dragged his lips to the other side. Sarah moved her arms to hold his head and rested them on his shoulders. Chuck rolled her onto her back.

"I- guess- we- will- be-late." As Sarah drew out her words. Sarah laid back as Chuck moved closer and watched Sarah's breathing change as things picked up. Chuck knew for that moment it was just them and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Buy More **

Chuck and Sarah slipped in the back as the minions were moving around the store. Chuck looked around and saw the old and new faces. Sarah walked towards Casey. "She went all out?"

"It looks like it. There are some upgrades and hopefully they won't figure it out?"

"And Castle?"

"We have access to Castle through the lockers in the staff lounge and through the back-storage wall. I figured it would be safer to slip Chuck through the staff lounge than walk across the floor."

"And where is the staff lounge?"

Casey pointed to the double doors. "Right through there next to the washrooms. We will go through there when we head down to Castle. The other access with through the Coffee Houzz across the parking lot." Sarah and Casey walked over to the main doors. "So that is where I will be working?"

"Yup."

Sarah turned around. "I guess I won't smell like a sausage."

"Yeah, and this time around there will always be another agent or two working with you so that if you have to go, or we send Chuck there, someone is watching him till you or I can be there in person."

Sarah looked at Casey. "It's serious?"

"Until we shut Sullivan down, the threat is huge. He will return and he won't play nice this time."

"And Chuck?"

Sarah and Casey both turned to see Chuck laughing and smiling with his friends, his sister and Devon.

"Like I said a before when we thought we had lost him, we can only keep him here for so long and now here we are with another threat and it happens to be one of our own."

Sarah was going to say something when Chuck slid to a stop in front of them. "Did I miss something?


	2. Chapter 2

Please let me know what you think. Silence is golden but once in a while it's nice to hear what you all think? What questions you might have or just general comments. So please enjoy and thanks for coming back - Mssupertigz

Chapter 2

Casey and Sarah both looked at eachother then quickly diverted their eyes away to avoid answering that specific question. Sarah regrouped, smiled then leaned in and kissed his cheek. It seemed to work. Chuck's questions were diverted. Casey looked over Chuck's shoulder. "Looks like it's a good time to head down to Castle."

"Yeah, my sister and Devon are gone so that's two less prying eyes on me." Sarah took Chuck's hand and followed Casey. It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to wander off together so no one looked up or asked questions. Casey led them through the double doors past the washrooms and through the staff lounge. Casey doubled checked to see if anyone had followed them. Then walked over to the set of lockers, Chuck assumed that they had done the same hidden doors within the lockers as the old entrance but when Casey slipped over to the vending machines and reached in behind and pulled on what looked to Chuck as a lever, a false wall opened up.

The vending machine was still in tact but a false wall behind it opened and slid to the left leading to a spiral staircase. Chuck walked through first then Sarah followed by Casey. The door slid back into place and a faint light lit up the landing. Casey pointed to the screen on the wall that allowed them to see the lounge and if they returned this way, it allowed them to see if the room was empty or not. Casey then led them down the spiral staircase. Chuck looked around when they reached the bottom. The stairs then led to a tunnel that had the same dim lights as the top of the stairs but this time they were wired throughout the length of the tunnel. "The tunnel is only a half a block or so away from the Buy More, slightly longer this way than if we went through the Coffee Houzz. But this way if anyone ever got down here, it would take them longer to reach the end as their sense of direction would be off."

"And ours?"

"Your fine Chuck."

Casey rounded the last turn and reached upwards opening another door. Chuck and Sarah bumped into eachother as they had not seen the turn and the slight indent of the tunnel. Now they knew what Casey meant by losing your sense of direction. "Don't worry you'll figure out the tunnel after awhile. It took me some time so I ended up counting my steps and it seemed to work." Chuck stood behind Sarah and placed his hands on her shoulder as they looked at the hidden door. This door was made out of steel. Casey pressed on the small mailbox size panel and there slid down a scanner. Casey leaned on and the scanner, scanned his eyes then laid his hand on the glass as it scanned his hand. He then pointed to Sarah to do the same then Chuck followed. "Good, it now has all three of us now – so we can come and go."

Casey stepped back as the steel door slid open. Chuck looked as the door opened and the new Castle presented itself to them. Chuck walked in first and spun around looking at all the new gadgets, computers, work stations then stepped back when he saw that they weren't the only ones in the room. Casey walked up to him. "Yeah this is our new support team." Chuck's smile was a bit awkard when he turned around to face them. Pointing to his head. "Do they know?"

Casey whispered "No, they don't know."

Sarah walked further in and looked at their new gigs. As a spy she was happy to see that the CIA had progressed and put their resources to something good again but as Sarah the fiancé, it meant that Chuck's life was no longer the job as a spy for the CIA but the increased responsiblitiy to protect the man she was going to married and spend the rest of her life with. The stakes were much higher and it scared her. They walked in as the steel door sealed shut and made a sliding beeping sound. There were lots of new noises that Chuck had to get use to which added to the continuous flashes that now plagued him. Whoever he saw he flashed on them.

Chuck continued to look around then stopped. But this flash was not like the millions of other flashes he had on various intel but more of a memory; like he had seen this thing before. The images were blurred and the voices he could only hear faintly. He watched this image and focussed enough to see that it was him but seeing the whole thing through the eyes of a child. And as quickly it appeared it disappeared. Not sure what it meant.

Casey noticed the weird flash and changed his plans for their tour for the moment by showing them the back rooms and the work out rooms, showers and holding cells. "They updated the cell so that if you or I were locked inside." Chuck remembered what happened weeks ago and it still didn't sit well with him. Casey continued to speak. "So if you or I are thrown in here there is a delayed locking system that when the outside door is closed its not on the inside. We can type in a code that will delayed the door from locking for 10 minutes to several hours and it can also do it in reverse so that if we do need to take cover we can lock the outside and still have access to get out if we need to. Also the back benches fold down accessing a hidden access panel that leads to the tunnel that we just walked through." "So they thought of everything?" Sarah looking up at Casey.

"Yeah, it looks like it, after Chuck was tossed and kept in Castle, they didn't want it to happen again. Luckily Chuck was able to get out, if the situation didn't warrant it – it could have ended badly." Casey walked out of the last cell and headed back towards the main room. Sarah then followed then stopped. She turned and saw the look on his face. "You ok Chuck?"

Chuck looked up. But his fake 'I'm fine' answer, Sarah knew that he wasn't.

**Next Day**

Sarah busied herself at trying to make coffee, she wanted to have a cup ready for Chuck as Casey had got him out of bed early to do some training and try to help him get over the shooting. But Sarah knew that Chuck wasn't like them and that it would take him longer to get over the whole experience. He wasn't a killer nor did he want to be associated as being one. That was one of the reasons why Sarah loved him, that he wasn't that kind of person and to her he still was. She had to remember it was either her or Forrest.

Sarah turned on the steam nozzle and steamed the milk and pressed the espresso coffee grounds into the press and slid it onto its holder and watched the steam and the espresso perk away. Sarah looked at the clock and was glad that the rush was over and that the most of the other new stores had already opened and got their caffeine fix. Sarah heard the door open, it was a nice sounding bell that made greeting people tolerable. Sarah looked and smiled when she saw who walked in. She smiled and then turned to top his coffee off. Chuck found a table by the window and waited as Sarah walked around the counter and placed the coffees down. Chuck got up and slide his arms inside hers and brought her close. There were only a few people in the Coffee Houzz and they were engulfed in their own business that Chuck kept her close a little longer. Sarah took a extra second to enjoy his lips on hers. She opened her eyes then sat down. Chuck kept her one hand in his. Sarah took a sip of her coffee and noticed that he looked tired. He was still in his work out clothes but she liked that messy look he had going on and with his beard, her mind went to other things. Chuck took a sip and sat back. He let the hot coffee trickle down his throat.

"Not bad."

"You think."

"I think that you're a much better barista than a one who cooked corn dogs."

"Rather burnt them."

"Yeah." Chuck smiled and went back to his coffee.

"You done with Casey?"

"Yeah, we went for a run and did some defence training. He wants me to rely on what I know and not the Intersect."

"What do you mean?"

"He figures that I know more than I am giving myself credit for. He knows that the Intersect is as much a part of me as I am of it. But with the threat, he wants to be prepared in case the worse happens."

"And that is?"

"They actually find me and try to get the Intersect out or try to download something else to retrieve those files."

Sarah paused. The fact that Casey wanted to train him as if he didn't have the Intersect just added a other thing to worry about. Sarah looked up. "And you're okay with it?"

"I don't know that is why I am talking to you. I was never a fighter or anything close to who I am today. And whether the Intersect was a part of it or its just me coming to a new realization that the spy world is more than ever apart of me, and now because of Forrest and Sullivan the threat its very close to home."

Chuck divereted his eye towards the parking lot. Sarah took a sip of her coffee.

"You want to talk about your flash?"

Chuck took a sip then looked up at Sarah. "This one was different. It was not like the others. It was more like a memory if that makes sense?"

Sarah nodded. "But it was a mix of flashbacks and recent intel images that showed me as a kid. But the voices were familiar."

"Anyone you know?"

"Kinda I guess. The first flash was me walking down a hallway to a door and I could hear my dad, but his voice was muffled. And then I saw another man that came out and passed me. My dad closed the door and stormed out after this guy. And he didn't return for sometime. My dad was carrying a file. The second thing I remembered." Chuck looked up. "Do you have a pen?"

Sarah slipped her hand into her apron and pulled out a pen. Chuck reached over and grabbed a napkin. Drawing a logo, Sarah waited and as he turned the napkin to face her, she grabbed it. Recognizing it. "This is the logo for the mission that Bryce was on. The one that Orion I mean your dad originally was with."

"Sandstorm?"

Sarah wondered why Chuck's dad had a file with this logo on it.

"I guess we find out what your dad was doing at that time. Was he working for the CIA? Who were his contacts and maybe we find Sullivan at the same time?"

Chuck got up. "I guess but I have to get to work, we talk later?"

Sarah looked up from the napkin in her hand. Grabbing his coffee, he kissed Sarah and left. Sarah waited till Chuck closed the door then grabbed her phone. "Hey Casey. Can we meet at castle in a half hour?"

"Sure."

Casey walked through the tunnels entrance and walked up to Sarah. "What's up?" Sarah showed Casey the napkin. Casey held it up. "What's this?"

"This is what Chuck flashed on yesterday. It was in a file that he thinks his dad had on him years ago when Chuck was a kid. It's also the logo that was associated with the mission Sandstorm."

"The one that Bryce was on?"

"Same one. But Chuck also said that another man was there and stormed out and his dad went after him."

"Who was the guy?"

"That's it he didn't know and what he heard, he said that is was muffled."

"So, this guy could be anyone?

"I think that Chuck might want to find his dad again. He came back for Ellie's wedding but left."

"So, we find his dad then what? Remember Chuck wasn't too pleased when his dad asked about Bryce. Even after Chuck found out the truth."

"True but when Chuck found his dad and found out that he was the one who started this whole thing, and Bryce sending him all the files, neither knew that we would be here today."

"Chuck's dad is Orion. Who created the Intersect? Found out what was going to happen with it, seeks out Bryce who happened to be his roommate. But the more I think about it. Bryce had to be placed there?"

"But what he did to Chuck? The exam, I can see but Jill?"

Casey stood straight. "I am glad that Bryce did sleep with her. Cause if she was still around now and she knew that Chuck had the Intersect this would be a completely different story."

Sarah thought about Casey's comment. He had never really commented on any of Chuck's girlfriends but Jill for some reason was a hard pill to swallow and maybe Chuck meant more to him than Casey wanted to admit.

Casey continued. "Bryce got Chuck expelled to prevent him from being recruited then years later sent him the biggest secret in the world to prevent it from being placed in the wrong hands."

"Fulcrum."

"To start with. Sandstorm had to be that mission to infiltrate all its intel and whoever had the power 'the Intersect' had to be able to move freely through out the CIA without anyone knowing or expecting such a coo or uproar within the CIA."

"Except Chuck's dad. Who ended up getting it out and keeping it safe?"

"So, Bryce felt that Chuck was the best candidate."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"We find this guy, Sarah."

"He had to be CIA."

"Yeah, I will check my contacts and check with Beckman."

"Ok, I will check on what we have in Sandstorm."

"Sounds like a plan."

Casey headed back upstairs, and Sarah slid a chair up to one of the computers. As the room busied itself she focussed on the logo. She scanned the logo and waited to see if anything would come up. She opened another window and did another search on Sandstorm while she waited.

She found a few redacted files with Orion's name on it. She knew most of the story but what she was interested in was the other names listed there. One of these people had to be the person Chuck saw. Sarah grabbed a note pad and started making a list. Then pulled those names and within the hour she had a pile of files with their picture. She texted Chuck to meet her down in castle after his shift.

**Later that day **

Chuck came down after his shift and kissed the top of her head but saw the pile and his demeanour changed. Sarah smiled and had him sit down.

"I see that you have been busy."

"Yeah. Casey is checking on some leads. And I been looking into CIA personal that were associated or had some connection with Sandstorm. Casey and I were talking and we think that one of these names (as Sarah places her hand on the pile) could be the person you saw."

"But I was like 8 or 9?"

"It's a start." Chuck saw the look on her face and how she spent her time on him. Chuck reached for the pile and opened the first file. The first few he flashed but nothing connected him with what they were looking into. Chuck grabbed a few more files and the same thing no one that he looked at was even close to who he saw back then. Chuck pushed himself back and got up and walked over to the wall, that he was staring at when the image first came into his head. An analyst was working at the station near by and noticed Chuck looking at the ancient computer equipment while he ran his hands over the ancient machine. The young analyst stopped what he was doing and turned towards him. "It's a beauty isn't it? Its and old Phalanx XR -12 and this one is an old Apple." "Yeah." As Chuck ran his fingers across the screen. "And why do we have these?"

"General Beckman found them in an old office that was used to create programs and analysis data for recruiting CIA agents. This computer we believe still is able to run old files than we are in the middle of transferring to USB. So the past isn't obsolete."

Chuck looked at the young analyst. "Can I?"

"Sure."

Chuck pressed the power button and waited for the screen to come on. The computer then turned on all the other screens as Chuck looked at all of them. Sarah walked back in and saw that Chuck had left. When she rounded the short wall, she saw him stagger a bit and she knew that he was flashing. Sarah walked up to him as Chuck was standing with his eyes closed looking at the screens. Sarah looked up and described them as bull eye images and radar images. She placed her hand on his back as he came out of his flash. Chuck smiled softly then sat down. Sarah pulled up a chair to join him. "That was more than a flash Chuck."

"I know."

Sarah didn't want to rush him, but she wanted to know what he saw. Sarah waited till the analyst left, leaving them sitting in front of old machines. "These are similar to what I remembered seeing when my dad left his room and went after the man. The man was wearing a blue suit."

"Military?"

"Maybe."

"What else do you remember?"

"I went inside the room which was always there but it was always locked and my dad spent most of his time in there so that is why Ellie and I grew up by ourselves. So, when I saw that my dad was out I wanted him to watch cartoons with me. I walked in and saw the computer and on the screen, it read activate?"

"Activate?"

"I guess he was trying something and then got interrupted by his conversation with the man that he didn't go through with what he had planned so I jumped up on the stool and pressed a key on the computer. The screen flashed then everything went dark."

"Did your dad return?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you remember what you saw when it flashed?"

Chuck ran his hands through his hair. "No."

Sarah looked at Chuck and called it a night. "Let's go home and order Chinese and shut the world off for a little while." Sarah got up and kissed his lips softly and walked over and grabbed her things and placed the pile of files in a drawer and locked it. Walking up the stairs, they slipped through the Coffee Houzz and walked out with out being noticed.

**The Next Morning**

Chuck woke up and rolled over to stare at Sarah. Sarah woke up and smiled back. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

Sarah snuggled inside his warm embrace and caressed his face. "What do you want?"

"Well?" As she finger walked up his chest.

"I mean for breakfast."

"That too."

"I mean for Christmas. Do you want to celebrate Christmas here or at the farm?" Chuck looked at her. Their last Christmas brought fear and anxiety over Ned and again he seemed to be in the back of their heads but this time it was Sullivan.

"Christmas already?"

"Yeah hard to believe, we kinda missed Thanksgiving, but Ellie and Devon were invited to his parents and I never thought about Thanksgiving."

"We were kinda busy?"

Chuck laughed. Sarah sat up. "We could invite Devon, Ellie, Morgan and Casey if you want?"

"So, it's the farm?"

"The farm. I will call Papa and see if he is going to be there."

**Christmas – Colorado**

Papa waited on the porch as the van drove up over the hill and parked near the house. Chuck opened the door and stretch and breathed in the cool winter air. His smile was contagious as Sarah opened her door and she too smiled and breathed in the cool winter air, then met him in front of the van. They shared a kiss and walked to the side where Morgan and Casey piled out and stood there waiting for Devon and Ellie to come out. Grabbing their jackets, it was obvious that they were from all from LA, except Casey who stood there with a light jacket on. Sarah walked up to the porch and hugged Papa, while Chuck followed and got his hug in. "Papa, this is Chuck's sister and husband Devon Woodcomb. Chuck's best friend Morgan Grimes and our friend John Casey. Papa shook all their hands and welcomed them to the farm. Chuck and men went to grab the suitcases. Papa turned to Sarah. "Whose who?"

"Ellie and Devon and Morgan are civilians. Ellie and Devon are doctors and Morgan works with Chuck while John works with Chuck and I? He's NSA."

"Figured. He was too stiff to be anything else."

"Papa." Sarah smiled.

"Sammy, Elle and Devon can take your dad's rooms." Sarah was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be around, but she was used to it but it still hurt. "John and Morgan can take the spare rooms upstairs. And well you and Chuck."

"Yes Papa."

Papa looked at the house full of people and welcomed the noise. "So, is everyone hungry?"

Morgan, John and Devon piped up. "Very much."

"Ok, you all settle in and supper will be ready in a half hour."

Sarah showed Ellie and Devon to their room next to Papa's and Chuck took John and Morgan upstairs. Sarah stayed down with Papa.

Sarah snuck a hug. "It's good to see you and Chuck back here."

"Yeah its good to be back."

"Everything ok in LA?"

"No, but nothing that we can't handle."

"And Chuck's situation?"

"Still a concern but that is what I want to talk to you about. Chuck's sister Ellie, brother in law Devon and Morgan know nothing of what we do. They think that I work at a coffee shop and John works with Chuck and Morgan. So, we need to keep that separate. And they know me as Sarah and not Sammy. So, we can say that Sammy is a nickname if that is alright with you."

Papa kissed her forehead. "I am happy that you have friends and family and that your happy."

"It's all Chuck."

"Speaking of Chuck, you better go and see what he is up to. I am fine here. But be ready to eat."

"Smells great."

Sarah headed upstairs and saw Chuck leave John and Morgan. Sarah looked at Chuck. "Is that going to work?"

"Yeah until John kills Morgan in his sleep."

Sarah grabbed Chucks hand and slipped inside her room. Sarah closed the door and walked to the bed with Chuck and fell into his arms as they landed on the bed. Chuck looked at her and instantly leaned in and kissed her. Sarah ran her hands through his hair enjoying his kisses. Sarah slid her hands to his belt. Chuck opened his eyes with his lips still on hers. "What are you doing?"

"This."

"But the house is full, and John and Morgan are next door."

"So, you better be quiet."

Chuck leaned on his side and shimmied out of his jeans as Sarah worked her jeans. Chuck managed to get a good start on his jeans, but Sarah had a knack to speed things up. Chuck slid between her legs and it was like he had never left. Sarah tried to keep things quiet, but Chuck started to laugh so she had to shut him up. She kept her lips on his as he did what he did best. It was quick but so worth the effort. Chuck rolled onto his back as Sarah heard Papa call them for supper.

Chuck fixed his hair and did up his jeans as Sarah sat on the bed buttoning up her shirt. "Next time we'll do it in the barn?"

Chuck turned around. "It's cold outside."

"And?"

"Things can freeze."

Sarah got up and looked at Chuck as she went for the door. "Chicken."

**The following morning Dec 23 rd**

Sarah woke up to find that she was alone. The house was quiet, even John and Morgan hadn't moved yet and when she went downstairs both doors were shut as well. Sarah grabbed a blanket and walked to the kitchen and saw that the barn door was open, and Chuck's boots were gone. She laughed to herself as Chuck had left his farm boots there, like he knew that he'd be back. Sarah slipped her feet into her boots and walked over to the barn. Opening the door, she saw Chuck talking to Mable and Rex. Sarah walked up to Rex. Rex neighed a hello and nudged her shoulder. "It's good to see you too."

She walked over to Chuck and kissed him. "Morning?"

"Morning."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, no one was up. I guess the fresh air had worked its wonder, no one was up. So, I put some coffee on and saw my boots and came out here. And you?"

"You weren't beside me."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm glad that feel at home here. How did you sleep?"

"Not bad, and you?"

"Real good."

Chuck grabbed some feed and water and filled their trough. Then slid his arms inside Sarah's blanket. She welcomed his body, though slightly chilled it felt good. Sarah met his lips as Chuck held her close. This moment brought back memories of their time here a few months ago.

Sarah looked at Chuck. She didn't have to say anything. They were alone and its was still early. Chuck took her hand and slipped into the far back stall that held the bags of feed. Chuck lifted Sarah on top of the bags of feed and ran his hand up her leg. Sarah wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as she stood in front of her. Sarah laid back as Chuck moved on top of her. Sarah held the blanket snug around him as they slipped out of their clothes. It was chilly at first but the heat between them kept them warm. Their warm breath mixed with the chilliness of the barn added to the ambience of the dim barn light above their heads. Chuck grabbed her leg and brought it close to his as they took the next step. Sarah rolled her eyes back and bit her lip as she felt Chuck move. Chuck nestled inside her neck and spend some time there as he began his rhythmic ritual. She knew that it always started with her neck then her chest, arms and lip. Repeat and start over. But somehow even when she started to figure out his ritual, he surprised her.

Maybe it was the fact that were actually making love in the wee hours of the morning without anyone else awake, or in a barn, or the fact that they were in their happy place, Sarah squealed making Chuck look at her. " You okay?"

Sarah placed her hand over her forehead. Catching her breath. "Oh yes."

Sarah lifted her head and kissed him hard then rolled him onto his back. Chuck held the blanket loosely around her shoulders and moaned when she dragged her nails down his chest. Sarah lowered her head and kissed his chest and kissed certain places drawing out another moan. Sarah slid her hands up onto his shoulders resting them on either side of his face. Chuck sat up and pressed his hands firmly on her hips and as they reached the end, they fell back crashing onto the bag feed. Their bodies steaming and their breaths duelling. Sarah pushed her hair back as she placed kisses on his chest. Then dragged her fingers along his chest. She liked the feel of his chest hairs through her fingers.

Chuck looked up at her. "Love you."

Sarah smiled and continued to drag her fingers over his chest. "Love you too."

"Well that was something."

"It was pretty hot."

Sarah laid back as Chuck covered them up. As their bodies cooled, they remained close, sharing kisses, looks and odd teaser.

Sarah grabbed her clothes and tossed Chuck his. Slipping back inside it was still quiet. Sarah slipped upstairs to shower as Chuck started to make breakfast. Grabbing a coffee, he waited for the pancake grill to warm up. A half hour later Sarah returned and took over as she made Chuck sit down. Chuck sat at the table and watched Sarah busy herself finishing making breakfast. Papa was the next person up followed by John and Ellie. Morgan and Devon soon followed.

Ellie, Devon and Morgan looked at eachother when Papa kept calling Sarah Sammy. John and Chuck kept eating trying not to make a big deal out of it. But Morgan couldn't handle it. "Excuse me Mr. Papa." Papa looked up. "Why do you call Sarah Sammy, when obviously her name is Sarah. Sarah looked up from her bite. "It's her nick name that I have for her. Also, I was a fan of Sammy Baugh, football player who played for the Washington Redskins. He had 21, 886 passing yards and 187 touchdowns during his career. I thought that her mom was having a boy till the day that Sammy was born." Papa looked at Sarah. "She'll always be my Sammy."

Papa grabbed her hand and kissed it. Chuck finished his bite and wiped his mouth and sat back. He fell in love with her all over again and he was happy that she was able to spend time her Papa for Christmas.

**Happy New Year**

After Christmas. Chuck's efforts in finding Sullivan paid off. Chuck finally got a lead after they had done a trace on all of Sullivan's cells and the one that Forrester was using. Chuck was able to pin point a location near the LAX that he seemed to frequent regularly. Chuck and Sarah agreed to check it out. Chuck starts to connect the dots on where he's had been. Chuck convinced Sarah and Casey to check out what he found but Sarah and Casey knew it was highly unlikely that Sullivan would be that easy to find.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey snuck across a downtown office building then shimmied down a ladder over to a glass enclosure, that Chuck felt that would allow them to gain access to what he believed was a Fulcrum hideout. Because Chuck had flashed on the schematics earlier, they felt that it was legit target. They entered the glass window that led to an empty office. But on further investigation they found that Fulcrum was there. Maybe a few hours before that. Chuck grabbed his laptop from his backpack and hacked into the CCTV feeds and got a partial plate number and make and model of the car leaving the building around the time they figured that they were there. They followed the make of the car and where it was last seen. Sarah notices the back of the car in an alley but when they turn the corner, the car was engulfed in flames. Chuck runs over to the car to see if anyone was in there. The car blew up throwing them backwards.

Chuck gets up as Sarah rushes to see if he was okay. "I'm okay."

Frustrated, he storms off.

The three arrive back at Castle as Chuck can't believe that they were so close. Chuck looks up at Casey. "I should have seen that coming."

Casey to Chuck. "You can't connect dots that aren't there. We just have to be one step ahead of him. He will slip up and when he does, we will be there." Casey squeezed Chucks shoulder and headed upstairs. He sees Sarah coming through the corners of his eyes. She was carrying coffee. She stopped Casey at the top of the stairs. "How is he?"

"He's kicking himself. He thought he had him. I thought he did to."

"Now what?"

"We wait till Sullivan pops up or makes a mistake." Casey takes his coffee and lifts up thanking Sarah. Sarah waited till the door closed then walked down towards Chuck. Stopping shy of the bottom stair, she looks up Chuck going over his intel. Casey was right he was taking it too personal and she feared that mistakes would be made.

**Week later**

Chuck skipped out on his shift and wasn't popular with Sarah when she couldn't find him when he told her that he had to work early at Buy More. When Morgan told her that he hadn't showed up, she headed over to Castle and found him knee deep in paper work, but what added to her disappointment was that Chuck had shaved his beard. For a moment, he looked like he did the first day she met him. Lonely confused and the weight of the world on his shoulders. She didn't know why, shaving his beard added to how disappointed she felt towards him. It was the fact that he had lied to her to hunt down a man that for the last few months had replaced their time together. She was also upset that they hadn't been intimate since Colorado and when they planned to spend time together, Chuck would be late or take an extra shift at the Buy More or be too exhausted from his cat and mouse search for someone who didn't want to be found.

She knew that he had remembered some more memories of that time when he was a kid but he still didn't have a name to go with that face. Sarah slid the coffee next to Chuck so he could see it. He looked up and smiled slightly and whispered a thankyou. He turned a page of an old CIA graduate yearbook that he hoped would trigger his memory and give him a face to the person that had taken over his thoughts. Sarah sat down and saw the pile on the floor and the two boxes sitting beside his right side. Chuck looked up and saw Sarah, really saw her. He knew the look. Putting down the book he looked up. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You already thanked me."

"Oh did I?"

Sarah nodded.

"You shaved the beard?"

Chuck ran his hand over his chin. "Yeah it was getting a bit itchy."

Chuck saw the disappointment in her eyes. "But it will be back."

But that didn't help. He knew that there was more to her look.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Buy More?"

"Yeah but."

"Chuck, you can't stop not work at the Buy More, this can wait."

Chuck looked up. "It can't, someone is out there who's name is Sullivan. And he wants what I have, and I can't sit back and wait."

"We have people on this?"

"But have they come up with anything. No! So that leaves me."

"What about us?"

"What about us?"

"What about us, there isn't an us. There hasn't been since Christmas."

"Well it hasn't been that long?"

"Chuck that's not the point, the point is this. This whole Sullivan thing has taken over and something has to give."

"Well I am not stopping. Once I find him, then we can be together."

"And when is that going to happen?"

Sarah knew what Chuck felt when he wanted them to be together, but it was always the missions, the job, protocol and now the shoe was on the other foot. Sarah stepped in between the desk and Chuck. "Look at me." Chuck diverted his eyes. Sarah grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It had worked before so she hoped that it would work this time. Chuck welcomed her kiss after a few painstaking seconds. Sarah kept her hands on his face with a little more pressure. Chuck picked up on it and slid his hands around her back. Her shirt lifted slightly and just his grazed touch against her body shot energy throughout it. Chuck slid his one hand up and pressed it flat against her middle of her back. He moved closer forcing Sarah to lift herself onto the table. She could feel Chuck's body change and she felt that she had him where she wanted him. Pushing him back she walked with him to the back and slipped into one of the quiet rooms. Chuck closed the door and let the dim light be their guide to the couch. Chuck laid Sarah back and worked the buttons on her blouse then unzipped her jeans. She liked post mission sex but this more than that. She wanted her Chuck back, all of him. Chuck leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head and worked his jeans. Sarah tossed hers and welcomed Chuck. Apart of her felt guilty, that she had to seduce him like this but what else could she have done.

Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist as he placed his hands in hers. It started out perfect and then she could tell that the moment was gone. It was over before it started. Chuck withdrew and grabbed his shorts and jeans. Leaned over and whispered 'I love you' but the salt to the wound was when he kissed her and left her laying there naked with a blanket covering her mid section. As the door slid open and closed, she rolled onto her side deflated as a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and laid there for a while then got up and got dressed. If it was any other time, she would probably love the fact that he went back to work but he made her feel less of a priority and acted on having sex to shut her up and not care about the end results. Sarah slipped back into the main area as he had his eyes drawn to the pile of books. She walked past him carrying her shoes and said nothing. He looked up once as when he heard the door slide open then close. Chuck closed his eyes then got up and pushed everything away from him. Books and files crashed to the floor. "Sarah!"

Chuck cleaned up and went home. He walked to their room and saw her sleeping. He walked back and crashed on the couch. Sarah woke up to find that Chuck hadn't been home, so she got up to head to Castle, but when she rounded the living room, she saw him lying there. She didn't feel happy that he was safe and at home anymore. She walked into the kitchen and started slamming cup board doors and making a lot of noise. Chuck sat up after getting the hint. He walked into the kitchen and walked up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Sarah tried not to react, but the damage was done. "Say something?"

"You hurt me; we were together then you left me lying there naked, vulnerable."

"I know."

Sarah turned around. "Do you, do you really know how I felt, how I am feeling? This whole mission has turned you into someone I don't know anymore and last night it wasn't you that I was with. It was someone who was so engulfed in finding a man that doesn't want to be found, and whether he wants you like he said he does, he's just one man."

"No, he's not. If we don't find him, more will come, and they will continue to come until we shut Fulcrum down. I am not going into a 24 hour padded cell just because you want to spend time together."

"You think that is the only reason."

"Well isn't it?"

"No, if you continue to push yourself like this, that padded cell will look like a pretty good place when this is gone. I told you that this job can make or break you, ruin friendships and relationships."

"It can't and I won't let it."

"I hope your right. And trust me when I say this, its harder to come back after you have dug yourself so far into a hole that there is no one there to help you. And I might not…."

"Might not what Sarah?"

Sarah walked away forcing Chuck back into the corner counter. Sarah got dressed, grabbed her keys and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Please let me know what you think. Silence is golden but once in a while it's nice to hear what you all think? What questions you might have or just general comments. So please enjoy and thanks for coming back - Mssupertigz

Chapter 3

A few days later….

Chuck walked into the Coffee Houzz hoping not to see Sarah. They had been like two ships passing in the night these past few days as she took Ellie and Devon's old room and had opened their purchase of one of those boxed beds. Chuck only knew that it had been assembled when he saw the box lying beside the garbage bins. He walked up to the counter and ordered his regular and the young girl who wasn't CIA smiled. He figured that having a civilian on payroll might help make this place some money. Chuck did a quick glance and slipped into the back near the small kitchen and slipped through the freezer door. Walking down the stairs, he didn't see her at first. But when he reached the bottom, she came into view. She was a beautiful as ever, but he knew he hurt her. But he had to stand firm in his belief that this mission was as important as their relationship and she had to see that. _'And why wouldn't she?'_ He thought.

She was given this assignment to protect him and as far as he was concerned, he still needed her. He placed the files on the table making a slight thud, which made her take notice, but she kept on working with another agent.

Sarah tried to focus on her conversation with the other agent, but her heart cried out for him. She missed him but she had to stay strong and make him realize that he hurt her. She finished her conversation and walked back to where Chuck was standing. She first noticed his tired eyes then his stubble. '_Was he just doing it to appease her or did he want to actually grow it back?' _

She walked by and sat down. Casey followed and joined them. The three looked up in unison as Beckman came on the screen. "Good morning team? How is everyone?"

"Fine General." As Casey spoke for Chuck and Sarah.

"Ok then. Where are we on Sullivan?"

Chuck looked quickly at Sarah then up at the screen. "We have made some progress, but he's still in the wind. He hasn't used his phones that we know of but that doesn't mean that we have stopped looking. We did find one of their offices but by the time we got there they had moved."

"General, Chuck flashed on the specs of the place but for some reason they packed up before we got there, like they knew we were coming?"

"Your saying that there might be a leak?"

"That we can't confirm."

"Agent Walker, do you think that there could be a leak?"

Sarah looked at her team and stayed a little longer looking at Chuck. "It's fair to say that Forrester was loyal to the CIA and maybe, others like her, that knew about Castle and Chuck could foil our plans?"

"I find that hard to believe when this is a new facility, but we can't be too careful either. From now on, we will only share our intel with the four of us till Fulcrum is shut down. Until then, we will see if anything else changes the way this mission goes. That is all."

Casey and Sarah got up to leave. "Chuck a word."

Chuck looked at Sarah as she walked out with Casey. Then walked closer to the screen.

"I have looked into your request and I have approved it. So, whenever you're ready to head to DC, I will set aside what you asked for." "Thank you General. I will be there as soon as I can." "Okay I will have the jet ready for tomorrow morning, if that is okay with you." Chuck looked behind him then looked back at the screen. "It is."

Chuck grabbed his coffee and sat at his computer while Casey and Sarah chatted. "So, what's up with you two?"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, right. I felt the chill just sitting beside you."

"It's nothing."

"So, nothing, involves one of those boxed beds and the far rooms light on at all hours and Chuck pacing the hallway."

Sarah didn't know that he was doing that. That would explain his tired look.

"We had a disagreement and I am not ready to give in yet."

"So, you're in the wrong?"

"No! Not necessarily."

"So, which is?"

"It's Chuck focus on Sullivan."

"And not you?"

Sarah looked up. "Maybe?"

"We worked hard with Chuck to make him into the person he is today. That was the goal, to make him an independent agent and working intel, doing the job in whatever capacity it came in. Your relationship wasn't a part of that plan, but it happened. And for months, Chuck invested his whole life in you, us and being a part of the CIA. And how many times did you ignore him, come up with an excuse not to see him, focus so much on the mission that you forgot to live?"

Sarah lowered her head. "Now that the shoe is on the other foot."

"But, why is it so hard."

"Because you love the nerd, and you know that he may not need you like he did."

"But I need him."

"Then tell him and whatever he did to you, get over it. You two have worked too hard to let someone like Sullivan get in between you too."

Casey grabbed his jacket. Then motioned for Sarah to walked over to Chuck. Sarah watched as Casey headed to the tunnel's door.

"Bartowski, see you at work. Big Mike needs some boxes moved for the month's shipment that is coming."

"Yeah, I need to be there as well, catch you in a bit."

Casey disappeared.

Sarah walked closer to where Chuck was moving towards. Sarah leaned against the counter. "Hey." Wanting to kiss him.

"Hi."

Chuck put his lap top down on the counter and turned to face her. "You look tired?"

"Well if I was able to…"

Sarah backed off.

"Sorry."

"No is okay. We both I guess haven't slept like we should be."

"How are you?"

"Okay but I have a slight headache."

"There's aspirin in back?"

"Yeah I took a few."

"You want my coffee?" Chuck slid his coffee over to her. Sarah took a sip. "Thanks."

"I hope it's still hot enough."

"It's okay? What about you?"

"I'm good but I better get upstairs." Chuck grabbed his laptop and started to walk then stopped. turned and came back. He faced Sarah and kissed her softly on the lips. Sarah didn't realize till it was to late, that he kissed her and was already at the tunnels entrance. Sarah ran her fingers over her lips and sighed deeply.

Chuck ran through the tunnel looking at his watch. Reaching the panel, he checked and saw Morgan and Lester grabbing a bag of chips. _ 'It was 9:30 in the morning._' Chuck shaking his head. Chuck looked at his watch and had to get inside. He picked up his phone and texted Casey. '_**Stalled need Lester and Morgan out of the lounge.'**_

Chuck waited and in no time, Casey scared them back to work. Chuck walked through. "Thanks, I knew that one of these days it would be harder to get back in."

"Yeah, I had to wait a for a bit as well. You talked to Walker?"

"A bit why?"

"Just seeing that you too have been a bit less Charah lately?"

"Yeah, kinda been too focus on Sullivan and I said somethings and did some stuff that didn't sit well with her."

"Well I hope that it doesn't take long for you to – to snap out of it."

"You miss all the gushy lovee-dovee stuff?"

"Shut up and get to work." Chuck laughing to the storage area.

Chuck finished working with Casey and walked over to the Nerd Herd desk and saw a cup of coffee sitting there with his name on it and when he looked up, he saw the back of Sarah walking across the parking lot. Chuck grabbed the coffee and saw what Sarah wrote. It was a heart with his initials in it. Chuck sat back and sipped his coffee, then grabbed a time sheet filling it out for the next few days. Walking over he slipped it into Big Mikes inbox and didn't wait around for his approval.

**The next morning**

"Chuck the phone!"

No answer and the phone kept ringing. Sarah ran onto the kitchen and grabbed Chuck's cell phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, I am looking for Chuck Bartowski?"

"He's unable to come to the phone can I take a message?"

"Yes, my name is Carol from Tilden rentals and I am confirming his rental."

"His rental?"

"Yes, he called to rent a vehicle while he was in DC."

"DC oh yes?"

"Do you know the time when he will arrive?"

"We have him arriving at 11:30 and we had to change his car, so that is why I am calling. There will be a representative waiting when he arrives."

"Ok I will let him know. Thanks for calling."

Sarah put Chuck's cell down. "Now what are you up too!"

Sarah got dressed and headed over to Castle. She checked the airports and all flights leaving LA and she didn't see his name or any of his alias's either. She shoved the keyboard away from her as Casey walked in.

"Now what?"

"Did you know that Chuck is in DC?"

Casey shook his head. "No, why?"

"You tell me. He knows that I am angry with him and now he does something like this and takes off."

"Beckman might know."

"Yeah but if we call her and ask, she'll know that something is up and will want answers and I don't have any."

"Then I guess we wait till he gets back, then you can kill him."

**DC **

Chuck waited as his rental pulled up and shoved his bag into the back seat and headed to CIA headquarters. He grabbed his visitors' badge and was escorted to Beckman's office. Beckman met him at the door and shook hands.

"Chuck, I found what you asked for but I don't see why this archival data will help you?"

"It might not General, but it's the only thing that I, honestly have at the moment to go on. I remember a man coming to talk to my dad and I am sure I heard his voice before but it's not coming to me and when he left I saw that he was wearing a blue uniform."

"So, you think that he might be one of us?"

"Maybe, I know that my dad created the Intersect and maybe this guy was there as a representative of the CIA, to maybe convince him to hand the files over?"

"So, when did this memory occur?"

"The other day when we toured Castle. I walked by the stack of old machines and computers you had installed to transfer the old info to a new server. I looked at the one computer and flashed back to when I was a kid and I walked into my dad's room after he came out and ran after that man. I walked in and saw the same set up and on the one computer the screen said the word activate, so I pressed one of the keys and then I snapped out of it."

"So, you don't know what happened?"

"No, then my dad came back." Chuck looked at Beckman.

"Your dad came back and?"

"He said something, he asked me if I was okay?"

Beckman could see that there was something, but she didn't want to push him.

"Chuck take a look at the voice recognition of the names you have on the list that you gave me. If Sarah found this list and you hear their voice it might be who you are looking for and maybe they are the key to finding Sullivan."

"I am thinking that this person was not CIA but the one that started this whole thing. Whoever this person is, they wanted the files."

"I'll be back in a while to see how things are going?"

Chuck nodded and grabbed a chair and put his bag down.

Chuck logged on and started with the first list of names that he got from the files. He went through every name and was reaching the last four names and came up empty. Deciding to take a break, he wanted to see if his name was in the system. Chuck typed in Agent Carmichael and his name came up. He clicked on the midi file and to his surprise his voice was there. It was a simple sentence but a creative one that had every vowel and consonant sound in it and a unique phrase that would help verify that this voice belonged to him. He then typed in Casey's, Sarah's and honestly played it over a few hundred times. Then he went to Beckman and for curiosity he typed in Langston Graham. Chuck pressed his name and sat back. As the same sentence played as all the others, the unique phrase made Chuck sit up and take notice. He had heard Langston's voice several times prior to his death but for some reason this phrase triggered another flash. Beckman knocked and came in as Chuck composed himself. "You better sit down General."

Beckman closed the door and sat down. "Did you find something; I assume that you flashed?"

"Yeah, I think that I have found the person."

"You did, great." But when Chuck played the file, Beckman looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You sure. We can't be wrong on this Chuck, we can't."

"It makes sense."

"I know it does but to say that Langston Graham was or is Fulcrum isn't true."

"I said the same thing. But if you think about it. He could have met with my dad over 15 years ago. Wanting the files, so he could create his version of the ultimate agent; hence Fulcrum and not the CIA. Then he recruited Sarah like 5 years ago, finds out that Bryce stole what he wanted in the first place, because he sat on it and didn't do anything with it till it was stolen. Gets his best agent to find out who received the file. After it is stolen by her ex partner one Bryce Larkin who was working with Orion who happens to be my dad."

"But that doesn't explain why Bryce was at Stanford and did what he did?"

"Kinda. I think that when my dad heard that Bryce was friends with me, which may or may not have been planned, it could have just been a coincidence. But when Professor Flemming wanted to recruit me, Bryce who was already recruited, let my dad know and they agreed to put that whole cheated fiasco in action."

"And Jill?"

"It might have been Bryce's plan along, maybe he knew that Jill was recruited but not the same as he was? Had his suspicions, slept with her to help move things along."

Beckman sat back. "Wow a lot to comprehend. But it does make sense. But how did Langston keep this quiet if this is true?"

"If you think about it, he did slip. When we brought back the cipher and gave it to him, he quickly had it installed. There was no test no nothing."

"He died Chuck."

"Did he?"

"The report said that there were eight bodies. With him that makes nine. Who identified the bodies? Were they CIA?"

Beckman didn't know what to think but as Chuck continued into the wee hours of the next morning, his theory was starting to make sense.

**Hours later **

Chuck grabbed his bag and his files and stuffed them into his bag and was heading to his car. Beckman stopped shy of the elevator.

"Chuck, I found this. Read it and let me know what you think when you get back. Share it with Sarah and Casey."

Chuck raised the file and saluted Beckman with it and got into his rental. He wished that he had time to change into something more comfortable than the suit he was wearing but he had to catch his free flight back home.

**LA**

Casey snuck back into Castle and put his plan into action. He scribbled a room number and address of a hotel downtown, and wanted Sarah to check the lead out. Waiting for her to come down, he knew that if he got her busy, he just had to deal with Chuck.

"Hey Casey." As Sarah rounded the stairs.

"Good you're here. I got word from one of my CI's that a man working for Sullivan is arriving at the Wilshire Hotel downtown tonight and I need eyes on him. I have a room and his number that he is supposed to be staying in. I need you to go and set up surveillance. The room that I have for you is right across from his on the other side of the hotel. I will have surveillance equipment arriving within the hour of your arrival. Set it up and if needed you might have to go down to the lounge and do some spying down there."

"Where are you going to be?"

"I am heading to the airport to trail him from there to make sure he arrives and if anyone else is there to meet him. I will arrive when I know that he is in his room."

"What about Chuck?"

"Don't know and don't care, right. We can do this without him?"

Sarah didn't like going ahead without him, but it sounded urgent and they couldn't wait and miss this opportunity. Sarah slipped into the back room and showered and changed into a black skirt with a silky purple blouse. She took her out her ponytail and decided to wear her hair down. Sprayed some perfume on and added some makeup and dangling earrings. Grabbing her over night bag, she met Casey at the stairs.

"Okay, just to recap. You will wait for surveillance equipment to arrive, set it up and wait till I arrive with confirmation that this guy has arrived and then I will join you. I will head to the airport and follow this guy back."

"Okay, sounds good, we will see you in a few hours."

Sarah headed upstairs and got into her car. Casey slipped into his and drove in the opposite direction.

**Flying over western USA**

Chuck looked at the file that Beckman gave him. Opening it he looked at what was in it. The first few pages were autopsies of the eight men and there was no report for a ninth person. The rest of the file consisted of reports that Beckman had saved over the years and proof that he knew my dad. In the file was a picture of a team of scientists with Chuck's dad on one side and next to him was a young man who almost looked a like teenager, then Langston Graham and a few others that Chuck flashed on. Some were legit CIA and the others he figured were independent contractors. Chuck turned the photo over and read the names. Someone had scribbled the initials of the men and women in the photo and next to his dad who's initials just read O but what caught his eye was the initials of the younger man and the letters J.S. _'Justin Sullivan' _Chuck thought to himself.

'_So, Justin knew that the intersect always existed and when Forrester was placed in Castle it was his chance to get the intersect but he wasn't sure who had it – until Forrester told him of her suspicions. And Langston fed Sullivan the intel he needed, hired men to steal the cipher from us and then from Casey, cause he knew the password because he was with Beckman?'_

Chuck closed the file as the pilot told him that they were arriving shortly. He slipped the file into his bag and waited for the plane to arrive. Walking out Casey watched him exit the entrance and hail a cab. Casey drove up to him and stopped. "Get in!" His tone harsh and angry.

Chuck swallowed deeply and got in. Casey sped off. "Hey, Ca-seeee?"

"Save it. We have a lead and we are going to check it out?"

"What about Sarah?"

"She's busy."

"How did you know that I was?" Pointing back at the airport.

"The car rental people called to inform you of the changes, but you weren't there to pick up the phone, so Sarah took the message."

Chuck sat back. "Oh, great another thing to add to her disapproval."

"Well that is between you and her, I need your head, so whatever happens after this you are on your own."

**Downtown LA**

Sarah found her room and put her bag on the chair. She took a quick peek and looked at across to the other side. '_One of those rooms has to be the one.'_

She closed the sheers and sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote. She had an hour to wait till she either had to set up the equipment or head downstairs. An hour later, Casey parked across the street and slipped around back and opened his trunk. "And why are we here?"

"I got intel that a man in this hotel knows where Sullivan is. He is staying on the 7th floor and we are going to do some surveillance just in case he is the man we want?"

"Isn't that a bit far fetch. I mean, how do we know that he is our guy, if you said just in case."

"Shut up and don't ask questions. While you were in DC, we were doing actual spy work."

"Speaking of spy work you won't believe what I found out."

"Save it, we got work to do."

Casey grabbed his gun and closed the trunk and ran across the street. Chuck followed running in his dress shoes.

They reached the elevator and pressed the 7th floor. They walked the length of the hallway arriving at the door. "Maybe we should call her?"

"No, it's better that she does her thing and we do ours. Why trouble in paradise?"

"No. (slight pause) it's just she thinks that I am too involved in this case and that we haven't spent any time together. And to add to things she had plans a week ago to have supper and I forgot. Then when I planned to spend time with her, she bailed. And then we had an argument a few days ago. I should have changed my clothes."

Casey thought that if things went well he wouldn't need clothes. They reached the door and Chuck grabbed the key card device from Casey's pocket. Sliding the device into the slot, Chuck pivoted and stared at the small screen and looked up at Casey when heard the door open. Chuck pulled out the card reader as Casey pushed down on the handle. Chuck snuck in as Casey followed, then looked at him. "Good luck." Then he closed the door. Casey held, the door as Chuck looked into the room. He backed himself up to the door as he saw who else was in the room. Chuck tried to grab the handle and pull down on it, but Casey was holding it tight. "Casey." Chuck whispering through the door.

Sarah came closer to the door and saw Chuck. He was the last person she wanted to see. Then looked back around the room. Chuck tried the door but this time when he tried to open it a porter was standing in the hall with a cart of food. Chuck opened the door further as the porter walked in and set the trays on the table by the window. He then gave Sarah a note and exited. Chuck closed the door and walked in carefully. He saw Sarah reading the note. She passed it to him, turning it over it read. 'Fix this.'

Sarah looked at Chuck and saw how handsome he looked and wondered why he was so dressed up. And what he was up to the last day or so. Chuck walked over to her and tried to take the first step of apologizing. "I guess we better eat this before this gets cold."

Chuck pulled out a chair for Sarah and then sat down himself. "It looks like it took him awhile to plan this?"

"Yeah it looks like it."

Chuck took the warmer lids off and saw the plates. Prime rib, potatoes and vegetables and a side salad. Chuck looked up at Sarah and poured them some wine. "So, this room?" I guess Casey does have a soft spot."

Chuck reached for Sarah's hand took her hand and dragged his thumb down her arm towards her wrist. They toasted and enjoyed their meal. Sarah got up and busied herself as Chuck walked to the window. He turned to face her and watched her trying to enjoy being in the same room after all that had gone on between them. They sat down the couch but there was still a huge distance between them. They both felt it. They hadn't been this distant since last February when they were faking spending time together. Sarah faced him as he brushed her hair over her ear then slipped his other hand just behind her small of her neck. Sarah took his other hand and held it in hers. It was a simple touch that made them realize what was important.

"Chuck, I know that finding Sullivan is important to you, it's for me as well. But, you and me. I don't want to be that girlfriend."

"You mean that wife?"

Sarah looked up. "We aren't married yet."

Chuck looked at her. "I know, not yet but soon."

Chuck reached for their glasses and they enjoyed finishing off the bottle. "I'm sorry for how I left you alone in Castle, it wasn't one of my finest moment and I'm not that kind of person, or I shouldn't have been that night. You are too important to me, but I used you or maybe it felt like that. But this mission if you call it that is new to me, its' not like the others."

"I know, it's harder when it hits close to home. I'm sorry too."

"Why you?"

"Cause, I feel that this mission is that one that will determine whether you need me or not."

Chuck looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause, it was evitable that one day you'll be independent enough to not need Casey or me. Cause you have been running solo."

"It's not that I planned to go solo on this."

"You did, you left?"

"DC?"

"For one?"

"There's a very good reason that I went."

"There always is."

"Let me explain about DC, but right now we need to make us right cause I am tired, very tired of not having you beside me and not only in our bed, but in Castle and everything we do as well as this mission. I promise to tell you and Casey tomorrow. Right now, we need each other."

"Casey said that it was my turn to feel what it's like when a mission comes in the way of a relationship. For months, you were the one wanting to spend time with me, work on us but I always put the mission in front of you and now that the shoe is on the other foot. I feel that I am losing you."

Chuck slid his hand behind her neck and leaned closer. This was their first kiss this evening. Chuck kissed her lips softly trying to remember how they felt and how she made him feel. He had travelled miles months ago to fight for her and now she was fighting for them. Sarah welcomed his kissy smile as she named it. She loved how it looked like he was smiling when he kissed her, and she had to admit that she had her own smiley kiss as well. Well why not when she had a man like Chuck Bartowski to kiss.

Chuck continued to place kisses on her neck and lips. Sarah ran her hands through his hair and liked the stumble as it tickled her skin as he placed his lips where he did. They made their way to the bed as Sarah drew the sheets down. Sarah stood in front of Chuck and reached for his belt, gripping it tight as she released its hold and tossed it after she slipped it out around his waist. Chuck kicked off his shoes as Sarah slipped out of hers. Sarah kissed him softly then started to unbutton his shirt. She took her time unbuttoning it and pulling it out from his pants at the same time. She slid her hands over his chest as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders. Sarah looked down at her blouse as Chuck took the first button then the second and slowly unbuttoned her purple top. He loved her in purple and red and even his shirts, he could go on to say he loved everything she wore and when she wasn't wearing anything was putting it lightly.

He reached the bottom button and opened her blouse exposing her skin. He leaned closer and kissed her chest, then worked her neck then found her lips between the movement of arms. With his lips on hers he slid his hands over her shoulders pushing blouse over her shoulders. Chuck grabbed the sleeve and tossed it on the chair beside the bed. Sarah grabbed his button on his pants and Chuck watched as she kept her eyes on him and he unzipped his pants. Chuck then turned Sarah around as he reached for her zipper and unzipped her skirt and slid his hand up her leg. He caught her shoulder with his lips as Sarah reached back with her hand and brought his head closer to her.

Sarah turned around and faced him as he carefully laid her down onto the bed. He let his pants fall to the floor as he lifted himself onto the bed. Sarah pushed herself onto one of the pillows. Chuck slid his hand up her stomach and released her bra and caressed her chest. Sarah reached for him as he slid in between her legs. He placed his lips on hers as the kisses became urgent and desperate. She dragged her fingers down his back and settled shy of his boxers. Chuck reached over and pulled the sheet over their bodies. Sarah smiled when Chuck tossed her panties and his boxers. Chuck looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chuck moved closer and Sarah gasped. This is how is should always be. Chuck continued to kiss her as Sarah welcomed everything that he did to her. Sarah rolled them over and stared at Chuck and the love she had for him at that moment was put into a physical dance. Chuck rolled her back and pressed her into the mattress, he held her as close as he physically could to him. Sarah closed her eyes and took in all her man as she could. The world outside that room faded into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Please let me know what you think. Write a comment or PM. Silence is golden but once in a while it's nice to hear what you all think? What questions you might have or just general comments. So please enjoy and thanks for coming back - Mssupertigz

Chapter 4

_**Summer 1993**_

Chuck looked up from watching cartoons to stare down the hall as a visitor came to the door. Chuck's dad rarely showed his face before lunch as he was always locked in a small room off from the living room. Looking up as the commercials came on little Chuck stopped to listen. But what he heard instantly became muffled from behind the door. But as his show ended the visitor opened the door. "I promise you that if you allow us to implement your research, I guarantee that your efforts will help the future of the CIA and will not go unnoticed. And the fact that what you have created will allow an agent to react and respond to personal threats instantaneously and recall important intel in a blink of an eye. And the possibility to make a super spy."

"I am pleased that the CIA wants this to happen, but I created the Intersect."

"The Intersect?" The stranger quickly replied. "Is that what your, calling it?"

"Yes, the Intersect within the brain, can centralize and have the capability to store facts, process and analyze information at incredible speeds. Gather information from an external source such as an upgrade and can remember every piece of data it processes. I created the Intersect as a helping tool and that's all and nothing more."

"I understand, so are we in agreement then? I'll have you come to DC and we can get this up and running."

Chuck's dad looked down the hall to see Chuck in the livingroom. "I can't leave my family. Mr. Graham. I am all that they have."

"Mr. Bartowski or should I call you Orion." Mr. Bartowski looked up. "I am aware of your previous CIA contracts. That is why I came out here to meet you. Your reputation perceives itself."

"Thanks, but my spy world and my life here are two separate things."

"I can see that Steven." As Graham looks around. Steven looked back at him after Graham looked around. "If you can promise me that the Intersect is and will only be used as a tool and nothing more then, I guess we have a deal."

Graham walked further into the hallway after exiting the small room, towards the front door. "Excellent. I'll be touch."

Steven closed the door not before he took a quick glance to see if they had left and no one was outside. Steven walked back to the small room. Chuck got up from the couch and saw his dad walk back out heading downstairs. "Hey dad?"

"Be right back son."

Chuck turned and saw that his dad left the room open. Walking in he stared wall to wall at the computers and screens and research equipment lining the walls. Chuck had never seen this much stuff before and didn't know that it even existed until now. Chuck stared at a small screen in the center of the room and where his dad's chair still spun slowly in a circle till it stopped. Chuck jumped up and leaned forward and stared back at the screen. Then took a quick peek to see if his dad was coming. Seeing the word 'activate' Chuck pressed enter. Chuck looked at the screen as it went black. Then hundreds of pictures flashed in a controlled sequence but like lightening flashing in the sky. Chuck closed his eyes then when he opened them…

**Present day early morning **

Chuck sat up catching his breath and rubbing his eyes as if he had just flashed. Focusing on the room's darkness the moon helped by giving him enough light to realize that he had just had another memory. But like the others it was missing pieces. Sitting up slightly he remembered that he wasn't alone and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Sarah slept beside him as her bare back was visible by the moon shining through the window. Chuck smiled then reached for the sheet to cover her up. Sarah was startled by his touch that she rolled towards him. She saw the worry look on his face but didn't ask why. Chuck looked at her as Sarah rolled onto her and pulled him close as she met his lips. Their chilled bodies making contact relit that fire that had brewed hours before. Chuck slid closer bringing the sheet with him, covering them both. Chuck lifted her leg and as they embraced each other. Chuck's abrupt awakening was just that a memory.

**Hours later**

Sarah sat up, quite refreshed and wide awake, surprising that she had just really gotten to sleep a few hours ago. She looked up at the man that stole her heart but wondered how long this reprieve would last. Sarah carefully loosened his hold and rolled over and picked up the receiver. Whispering into the phone. "Hi this is room 719 and I was wondering when check out is?"

The voice responded. "Tomorrow by 11 ma'am. Anything else?"

"Yes, can you send up two breakfast specials, coffee and some mimosas."

"I will pass your order onto room service."

"Thank you."

Sarah quietly put the receiver down and slid back into Chuck's arms, exactly where she always wanted to be. Chuck opened his eyes looking at her as she got settled. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, for waking you."

Chuck looked at her. "Good morning."

"It is." Chuck leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips then resumed his embrace.

Chuck must of dozed off when he heard a knock and Sarah slipping out of the bed, he knew that his sleeping was over but as Sarah got up, he admired the view as she headed towards the bathroom. Grabbing two bathrobes, she came back slipping her arms into hers and tossing the other at Chuck. "Put it on!" She called out.

Chuck placed his feet on the floor and slipped his body into it tying it up, just in time as Sarah opened the door. Sarah pointed to the window and walked the porter back to the door. Sarah walked back as Chuck turned around. "Breakfast? When did you do this?"

Sarah kissed Chuck and found her seat as Chuck sat on the other side.

Chuck moved back to the bed with his mimosas as Sarah joined him and sat across from him resting her back against the bed post. Holding the glass in her one hand she playfully placed her hand on his legs that were crossed and moved back and forth. Chuck smiled and just watched her as they drank. Sarah teased Chuck as she moved her hand closer to his knee which was covered with the bathrobe. Chuck finished his drink and put it on the nightstand. Leaning back Sarah finished hers and gave it to Chuck. Chuck extended his hand, but she refrained at first. Then Chuck copied what she did to him with her bare legs. But he had an advantage as his arms were longer. Sarah closed her eyes as his touch forced a current through her system. Grabbing her feet, he slid her closer and placed her feet in his hands. He started with the left foot and when he got the reaction, he wanted he went to the other. Sarah felt relaxed and warm all over. Chuck pulled her closer making her climb on top of Chuck. Chuck looked at her and brushed her hair back over the fluffy bathrobe. "I guess we need to thank Casey for this."

"I guess we do." A Sarah opened his robe and dragged her nails down his bare chest. "Do we need to checkout?"

"Nope."

"No?"

Sarah looked at him and kissed him. "Not till tomorrow."

"Oh really, so it's just you and me, no work, nothing to take up our time?"

"Nope." Sarah lowered her head and opened his robe then opened hers. Chuck took the robe and uncovered her shoulder bringing his lips to her skin. Placing little ministrations all over Sarah held the back of his head. Chuck brushed his lips up towards her chin and embraced her lips. This is where they were meant to be. Chuck lifted the two of them and rolled Sarah onto her back opening their bath robes. Chuck pulled his arms through his and wrapped his arms around Sarah's back as he brought her closer and loosening her arms out of her sleeves. Chuck tossed the robes and wrapped his arms again around her holding her close. Sarah kept her lips on his and welcomed what his hands were doing.

The bed creaked slightly as Sarah rolled Chuck onto his back and kissed his chest. Chuck held her hair back allowing him to see her, really see her. Sarah laid her hands flat on the bed on either side of his biceps and looked at him as he continued to look at her. Their bodies ached for each other, Sarah bent her arms slightly and could feel the change in her. Their bodies close Sarah and Chuck made love.

**Hours later**

"Need food."

"What time is it?"

Both laid flat on their stomach trying to gain their breath. Neither wanting to move but turned their heads to look at each other. Chuck raised his head then lowered it. "It's 2:30."

"Only?"

"Why did you think was it later?"

Sarah looked at him then turned to face him kissing his shoulder. Chuck looked slightly upwards. "No, It's just that I'm hungry."

"Well we did sorta work up an appetite."

Sarah smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips. Moving to the edge of the bed she reached for the nearest robe and put it on. Sitting up she looked over her shoulder. "Love you."

Chuck was now leaning on his elbow. "Love you to. I'll order then maybe we can watch a movie or…"

"Shower, first, then we can eat."

"Sounds good."

Sarah got up.

"Hey Sarah?" As Chuck rolled over. "Would you happen to have a razor or an extra toothbrush on you?"

Sarah peek around the corner. "No on the razor but check my bag, there might be something in there. Didn't you bring a bag?"

Chuck got up. "No, I wasn't planning to stay like I did. I just thought we were here because Casey had a lead."

Chuck walked into the bathroom as Sarah was in the shower. Chuck didn't find an extra tooth brush but he grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed a generous amount on his finger and did his best to brush his teeth. Sarah peeked through the and chuckled. She stuck her head out. "You could use my tooth brush, it wouldn't be the worse thing we share."

Chuck turned around as he wiped his lips with the towel. "Sharing is okay and what we do and did out there, is one thing but I draw a line with sharing a tooth brush."

"Oh really?"

Chuck turned to face the shower. "Have you order yet?"

Chuck shook his head. Sarah leaned back against the shower wall. Chuck swallowed hard. Sarah fingered for him to join her. Chuck took his robe off and walked in closing the door behind him. Chuck walked up to her and leaned hard into her as her back touched the cold tiles. Chuck lifted her up and slid between her holding both of her legs in either arm. Sarah held onto the back of his head as he did his thing. The air was quickly sucked up with the hot steam and the hotness of the man that was making love to her.

Sarah couldn't wait to lay on the bed as her legs still a bit like jello. Chuck wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out as he sat down next to her. Looking at the clock it was now close to 4. "Supper or a late lunch?"

"Late lunch?"

"Ok."

Chuck picked up the phone. "Hi and good afternoon, this is room…" Chuck looked at Sarah. Sarah whispered 719. "Yes, this is room 719 and we would like to order two burger specials, large fries, two chocolate cheesecakes and that will be all. Thanks."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "Well you did say that you were hungry." Chuck leaned over and kissed her. Walking back, he stopped at the small fridge. We can make coffee if you want and they have bottled water. You want one."

Sarah nodded. Chuck opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles and tossed one to Sarah, then walked back and made a pot.

"I am hoping that Casey budgeted for room service and…."

"I think that he thought long and hard about this."

Once the coffee was brewed, he brought Sarah a cup and sat down beside her. He grabbed his boxers and put the robe back on. Sarah covered up with hers. "Yeah, I guess we need to thank him for doing this for us, otherwise we would probably still not be talking to eachother."

"I didn't want it to end up like it did."

"Me either, Chuck but we now know where we stand, and this is all new between us. If you asked me two months ago, where I would be, this is not what I would have in mind. Two months ago, I was asked to leave because I had overstepped my role as handler. Then weeks later you came and found me and rescued me."

Chuck took Sarah's hand in his.

"It was worth it. This is worth it and no matter what happens now nothing will change that."

"You can't say that?"

"Why not?"

Chuck looked at her. "Beckman has given us her blessing and we had a fight but what couple doesn't."

"It's not that Chuck, it's the fact that someone out there wants you and will do anything to get what he wants."

"I understand that, but I have you and Casey and I rather go into this knowing that we are stronger than ever and can face whatever is going to come."

Sarah tossed around what she was going to say. Chuck got up to answer the door. Sarah looked at him as he snuck a fry and licked his fingers. He was right, they had each other and they would get through this.

**Early afternoon the next day**

Chuck sat down at the Coffee Houzz with two coffees. "Casey is on his way." Chuck nursed his coffee and was worried about what he had to say about Langston Graham and the fact that he was Sarah's mentor and now could be the one behind Fulcrum and those who were coming after him. Sarah held Chuck's hand as she held her coffee in the other. The last 36 hours were a blessing and proof that they were meant to be together despite both of their insecurities about the job and their relationship. Chuck looked up to see Casey walk in and carrying his bag. Sarah got up and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Whispering a thanks. Casey smiled grunted. "Did it work?"

"Oh yes." As Sarah gave a smirky smile.

Casey gave Chuck his bag as Chuck reached for the files, Casey grabbed a coffee.

Casey sat down. "Your, probably wondering why I went to DC and the reason was I was curious about the list that Sarah gave me and who worked with my dad. Also, I had a flash the other day that brought me back to when I was a kid, and someone came to visit my dad. We rarely got visitors, so this was a big thing and though the visit was quick I saw that the man who came to visit was wearing blue and that he said the letters DC. So, I asked Beckman if the CIA had a way to hear the voice of their agents and personnel. Like a voice recognition program or something that would maybe trigger the voice that I heard back then. Sure, enough all employees and agents are required to record their voices which includes a unique phrase to verify that the voice belongs to that person. In case something happened to them."

"Did you find anything?" Sarah looked at Chuck.

"Yes or no?" Now Casey was curious.

Casey and Sarah leaned in. "I went through the list and their files and found nothing that triggered a flash or the right one or what I heard when I was a kid. My flash was that of a man in blue and that's all. I flashed on some but not the voice I remembered. So, I decided to take a break and for fun I typed in our names; Beckman, you and Casey then I typed in others like Langston Graham." Sarah looked up. Chuck slid the file to her. Her look said it all. "I thought that I was hearing things and I had to make sure that Langston Graham was the man that came to see my dad. I had another dream the other night." Sarah remembered Chuck waking up but what they did after she forgot. Sarah took the file and saw the photo of Langston Graham and Justin Sullivan. "Is this Justin?"

"Yeah I guess he was one of Langston's recruits and I found his name on one of the files." Chuck then grabbed another file from his bag. "Beckman gave me this file just before I boarded the jet. I guess she had her suspicions. Because she was the General, she was able looked into it. I also found out that after Bryce took the files from the DNI, Langston went ballistic and for weeks he looked for it till he found out that Bryce was the one, so he reported it to Beckman. He did that so his hands would be clean if it every came back to him. He gave you the mission Sarah to see if you were loyal to the CIA and whether you could bring Bryce in if he was caught. But you Casey took care of that because you had the same orders as Sarah did from Beckman but on the side, Langston added to Sarah's duties as now it was a recovery mission for the files."

Sarah opened the file. Her whole career was thanks to Langston and for taking care of her and giving her a chance and now it could be all a lie.

Casey looked at Chuck and Sarah. "So, what's the plan?"

"I talked it over with Beckman and we look into Langston." Chuck reached his hands out to Sarah's. "I figured that you might want to do this on your own. But if not I understand."

Sarah put on her spy face and looked up. She knew how importance this one for the team and for Chuck. If Langston Graham was dirty, she had to be the one to bring him down. Sarah looked back down at the file. "You think he's still alive?"

Chuck shook his head. "Not sure. The coroner stated that eight men died the day that the cipher was uploaded. If Langston stuck around that would be nine and they only found eight. The report also states that eight men were assigned to upload the 2.0 after the cipher was taken by Colt. When it blew up somehow Langston slipped away."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But Justin has been talking to someone as did Forrester and let me ask you. Who called you an let you know that the cipher was a trojan horse?"

Sarah looked at up. She never thought about it. "I don't remember."

"Could it have been Langston?"

"Don't know Casey."

Sarah grabbed the file. Chuck got up. "Can we go home and change then regroup later?"

"Ya sure."

Sarah headed outside and not down to Castle. "Where do you want me?"

"Do a check on Langston and his contacts with the DNI and NSA. If he made any enemies and whether my dad was involved."

"Are you going to contact your dad?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Do you think that your dad has intel on who he worked with. We never did find intel on Sandstorm and what Bryce told us was a bit cryptic. Maybe Bryce knows something."

"Yeah but who knows where he is."

"I'll see if I can find him and he might know something as he said that he was going under cover to look for Fulcrum. And he might know more about our Mr. Sullivan."

Chuck looks outside through the window at Sarah. "She'll come around. Langston Graham was like a father to her and she trusted him. Think about it, the only good thing he did was bring her to you.".

"I guess it is a plus."

Casey turned to slip down into Castle. "Hey thanks for you know what."

"Your welcome. You two are better together and the team isn't the same without you two. See you later."

**Early evening**

Sarah returned to Castle after changing and deciding what to do. Now she stared at the file. She had to trust what Chuck had found out and what he had remembered. He hadn't lied to her about how big this was and telling her it had to be hard for him. Chuck walked in and sat down and rolled his chair towards her. Chuck grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it. "You okay with this?"

Sarah put her leg down and rolled closer to him. Leaning in she wanted him to kiss her. Chuck obliged. "I am now." "I mean looking into this file." As he diverted his eyes towards the file. Sarah shrugged her shoulders showing Chuck that she was on board professionally but personally it was going to be harder to accept. Chuck got up and kissed her again and resumed staring at file. She finally flipped it open and started reading. Chuck looked up to see that she had opened it.

She started reading his bio and read her file, he had on her. She started reading. _Jenny Burton, Katie O'Connell, Rebecca Franko and finally Sarah Walker. She is determined, enthusiastic, a goal setter. _Sarah read on. _I assigned Agent Sarah Walker to seek and report back on one Charles Irving Bartowski Los Angeles California. Who the NSA/CIA believed held important Governmental information that was stolen from the DNI by one rogue Agent Bryce Larkin. We are unsure to what lengths or where this data is. Agent Walker is to report and do what is deemed necessary to get this information back safe. A portable device was used to send the files and tracking it has located the files in Los Angeles. Upon further investigation Agent Walker reported that all the files were uploaded and are currently in the sub conscious mind of Mr. Bartowski. Agent Walker will keep close eye on the target as third parties are seeking retribution for the missing files. '_Retribution? Fulcrum' Sarah called out.

Sarah turned the page and saw a hand written memo attached by a paper clip. _Note: Make sure that Larkin isn't playing them._

Sarah grabbed some paper and started jotting down her own notes. _Langston Graham didn't assume that it was Chuck at first who had the files. Sends Robbie once he heard that Bryce was the one who stole the files. Bryce still convinced the world that he had the files on him, even as late as last fall, when he rose from the dead and Robbie was after him. He did say that he had permission from Beckman to seek out Fulcrum. Then it was Pita Girl and Longstaff arriving to find Chuck. Colt who comes after them and seeks out the cipher and it ends up to be a trojan horse. But was it? And who hired him. _Sarah continues to write._ It had to be a decoy like Chuck said and if L.G was still alive where is he? Then it was Ned and Mauser, who had to let Justin know that they were close. So, he sends in Forrester months later after Meadow Branch, where Chuck uploaded Fulcrum files. Cole and the chip then Forrester and Sullivan._

The list was small but each person was a threat in their own way, but all fingers pointed to Langston and Fulcrum. Sarah sat back and looked at the list and recalled a few times when they debriefed with Beckman it was just her but when they had intel on anything related to Fulcrum or the Intersect Langston was there. Sarah went back into the file and read the General's report. Sarah looked it over and read that she had her suspicions early on.

Chuck sat in the next room searching for Justin and his last known location. Casey came down and whistled. Chuck got up not to disturb Sarah. "What's up?"

"I found that Langston Graham had leased some office space downtown."

"We already looked into it?"

"Yeah but not this one."

Casey showed Chuck the building. "It is located inside an investment building in the Glasgow Plaza."

Chuck and Casey headed up to go take a look. It was lead after all. Chuck walked over to Sarah on his way up. "Casey's got a lead wanna come?"

"Sure, it will be a good break."

The three arrived downtown and walked the perimeter. It had heavy security, so Chuck walked around the back and flashed. Casey and Sarah reached the door. Chuck turned and faced them. "This is it?"

"What is?"

"This logo."

"And how do you know that?"

Chuck pointed to his head. "Fulcrum."

This was the first thing that Chuck had flashed on since Meadow Branch. Sarah smiled and crouched down and started to pick the lock. The door opened and Casey checked to see if it was armed. Seeing nothing they entered. The three headed down the dark hallway till Casey who was leading stopped. He motioned to his ear and pointed to the shadows of three men. They crouched down, each taking a peek to see who else was there. Casey figured a total of four and Chuck looked up seeing four as well. Chuck flashed on two men as being Fulcrum and the other two he couldn't see their faces. Chuck whispered. "I can't see the other two faces, one of them might be Justin?"

The three moved to get a better look but when they enter the room the four men were gone. Casey does a quick look around, then comes back. "Well I wonder where they went?"

Chuck looked around and kept close to Sarah, who still had her gun in her hand.

"Now what?"

"We come back."

Maybe they left through the front doors. The three nodded cause they knew that they didn't come the way they came. They ran to the front and didn't see anyone.

Chuck shook his head. "Hey." Casey looked at him.

"You flashed, so that means we are getting closer, but this is not the place that we have you stand out in plain sight."

"Casey's right Chuck. Your safety first."

**A few days later**

Sarah wakes Chuck up as she could tell that he was having another dream. A dream that finalizes that it was Langston at his house. _"Trust me Stephen, your plan will be a great addition to the CIA."_

"_Can you promise me that no changes will be made?"_

Chuck sits up. Sarah places her hand on his face. "You okay? It was just dream."

Chuck lays back. "No, it was more than that. Langston promised my dad that no changes would be made. He lied which started this whole thing."

Chuck put his arm over his eyes. Sarah laid down beside him. Sarah laid there in the darkness torn between her loyalty to Langston and her love for Chuck. He didn't ask to have the Intersect to be downloaded into his head. It was Bryce who was obeying his dad's orders to keep it safe. And who knew that one gesture would cause this much pain. Langston played her even though he saved her. But the damage was done. Him wanting control over something that was created to help the CIA, and his greediness to turn it into a one man weapon, despite what Orion had initially agreed upon.

Who could blame Orion for trying to protect his creation and on top of it to have it end up being downloaded into his only son, who he had tried to keep safe and not apart of this spy world. But in the end, it ended up dividing them anyways. For years he distant himself from his children, to keep them safe.

Sarah looked up at Chuck who had drifted back to sleep. Sarah rolled over and grabbed the file and her reports and turned on the light. She started reading where she began as Chuck's handler and the questions, he asked her. Which at the time didn't seem out of the ordinary but now those side bars are what got Beckman curious?

Did she say something differently to him than she said to Beckman? Sarah opened her files from her first report, scanned and read through all of them that pertained to Langston. And the pattern was clear. The only time she conversed with him was anything to do with upgrades, flashes, and those who came after the intersect. Thinking back, she wondered if she gave anything away that caused Justin to come after Chuck. Then she paused. He used their relationship to get Forrester, but he had to convince Langston and even Beckman who said she had no choice but to let her take over. So, there had to be someone other than Langston calling the shots.

Sarah looked at Chuck who had rolled over and placed his arm over her chest. Sarah put her file down and shut the light off and wrapped her arm over his.

The next morning, Sarah got up and went looking for Chuck. She scanned the computers and found him at Buy More sitting at the Nerd Herd desk. She ran upstairs grabbed two coffees and walked across the parking lot. Chuck fiddled with a camera that a customer brought in. He was checking the small door that opened the lens. He stopped when he got a whiff, of some beautifully smelling aroma. He looked and there she was. He got up and gave her a kiss as she tugged on his tie wanting another. Chuck obliged. Then he saw the coffees. "Is it coffee time?" Sarah looked up. "Yup." They decided to sit outside and enjoy the sun. They sipped their coffee. "It's not the farm but the sun helps." "We need to go back after this mission is done."

"Yeah. So, what brings you to see me which is great."

"I was looking at my files and debriefing reports that I sent to Langston. And it got me thinking that Justin got Forrester inside castle but how when he doesn't assign handlers."

"Maybe we just thought he did as we saw her with him."

"Maybe, but Beckman said that's she didn't have a choice but to go with it so there has to be someone above her."

"Langston was not Military. He has no rank."

"So, who would Beckman report to?"

"And whoever this person is would agree with Langston and have Justin who is an agent do the work."

"Pass the chain of command?"

"Exactly."

Sarah waited till they were done their coffees before she decided to head back.

"I can't come down to Castle till later but if you check the file that Beckman gave me and check the other names in that photo one of them must still be calling the shots. I'm thinking that they were all secret Fulcrum agents to start with."

Chuck saw Sarah's demeanour changed. "I know that hearing that your mentor wasn't who you thought he was but maybe we can turn this into something positive.

Sarah placed her hand on his face. "You always see the good in everything even if you know it's not going to be."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her then kissed her a few more times. "I better get back to work. We can finish this later?"

Sarah stood up. "I hold you to it."

"Well maybe more than this."

Sarah smiled then threw her arms around him.

Chuck watched as Sarah walked back to the Coffee Houzz. Turning on his heels he returned to the Buy More.

**Apartment**

Chuck decided to wait for Sarah at home hoping that she would have been home long before him, but when Casey offered to drive him home, he couldn't say no. The threat was still out there, and Casey didn't want to take any chances.

Chuck walked into the kitchen and made a plate for Sarah. Busying himself Sarah walked in walked into the kitchen. Chuck opened his arms and Sarah took her place. Chuck kissed the top of her head. "You eat and I'll draw you a bath and we can call it an early night."

"Sounds good."

Sarah jumped on the counter and ate her meal and sipped her glass of wine. Chuck drew her a bath and walked out to grab some towels. Sarah walked back to the far room and grabbed a few things. Walking back, she tossed her clothes into the hamper and dipped her toes into the hot steaming bath. Sitting down she melted into the warmth. Chuck came back and sat down on the edge and offered to wash her back. Chuck lathered the washcloth and and draped his hand over her bare back, then around her shoulders and neckline. Sarah pulled her hair forward as Chuck rinsed her neck. Sarah laid back when he was finished. Chuck walked out and let her be alone. Cleaning up the kitchen, he locked up and closed the curtains and walked back and got ready for bed. He slipped his work shirt off and slipped out of his pants as he stood up he felt two warm arms wrap around him. Chuck held them close to his body, then turned around. Sarah looked up at him. Chuck held her face in his hands and kissed her warm lips. Chuck could still feel the hotness radiating off her body. Chuck stood there just in his boxers. Sarah took his hand and placed it in her chest. Then Chuck took her towel and let it drop to the floor. He didn't want a repeat of the room incident in Castle.

She needed him. Chuck picked her up and back them up against the bed. Chuck lifted his leg and carried her up and over and laid her down on the mattress. Sarah still had her legs wrapped around his waist as he ran his fingers over her skin. Sarah used her heel to lower his boxers. Chuck moved in and eventually they fell to the floor. Chuck held her close as they moved as one. Their lips duelled and danced as things picked up. Chuck could feel her and loved the look she had on her face. They were one and were able to reconnect. Sarah pressed her legs forcibly closer to Chuck as Chuck held her lower back with one hand and the other slightly behind her head.

**Meanwhile next door**

Casey hacked into the CCTV feeds that surrounded the investment building that they found the other day. And finally gets another lead as he stumbles onto Sullivan walking in plain sight towards an old substation access door. He checks the street and sure enough it was near the building they were at. He looks at the clock and calls Beckman.

"General."

"Yes Casey."

"I am glad that I got you and sorry for the lateness of the call."

"I just arrived back from Germany, so I am still on their time. What can I do for you?"

"I am wondering about our missions and whether they were actually sanctioned by the CIA and not the Fulcrum. Are our missions actually CIA?"

"What are you saying Major?"

"Chuck is adamant that Langston had a bit more involvement with this whole Intersect mission than we were led to believe, and the events leading up to him getting the Intersect. He flashed on a conversation that Langston had with his dad."

"Yes, I am aware of that, and I gave him my report."

"Yes, but do you think that our findings are warranted?"

"On record no. But between the four of us off record of course my answer is yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please let me know what you think. Write a comment or PM. Silence is golden but once in a while it's nice to hear what you all think? What questions you might have or just general comments. So please enjoy and thanks for coming back - Mssupertigz **

CHAPTER 5

Casey raised his eyebrows and fired back with some more questions. "General I think we need to know what Langston has done and if he was responsible for the implementation of Fulcrum and why it was developed and why didn't he want to follow through on Orion's plan. We know that Orion had Bryce steal the files to prevent the Intersect in becoming a weapon."

"Chuck has my file and I am glad to get it out of here. When I met with Chuck the other day and returned later to my office, I could swear that someone other than my own personnel were in my office. I checked the halls surveillance, but whoever was here, they knew where the cameras were located but..."

"But what?"

"They weren't CIA. I was able to catch them coming out of the stairwell. I will send you a picture."

Casey waited as the picture came through a decrypted email. Casey opened it and sat back. Nodding to himself and mouthing the words '_We got you.'_

"Any idea Casey?"

"Yeah, his name is Justin Sullivan. We had him figured out that he was CIA?"

"Well not this CIA."

"So, I guess Chuck was right on this one. He's Fulcrum."

"Well that's a start. He is obviously looking for something."

"Yeah he wants confirmation that Chuck is the Intersect. We believe that Forrester was going to take Chuck as proof back with her and pass him onto Sullivan, but she didn't make the appointment. So, Sullivan must know that she is gone to. We have Ned so he can't ask him, and Mauser is dead. So that leaves you. Chuck also thinks that Langston may not have died in the explosion."

There was a slight pause.

"General?"

Beckman sat back in her office.

"Condoleezza, I will be in LA in a few days and we can talk then."

Casey wasn't sure what he was hearing. Beckman repeated.

"Yes General."

Casey hung up. It made the Major uneasy. _'Well someone must have walked in or was listening.'_

Casey rolled his chair back and put his head phones on. 'This is Major John Casey #5648DeltaBravoKent I am need tracking on the following number; I need to see if there were any other persons on that call and if so I need confirmation and location.'

Casey waited as the call was investigated. Five minutes later a voice came on. "Major we have one call other than yours. We have a local DC number, but the number is blocked but we did managed to get a pin on a call that this number made after."

"Would you be able to tap into that call?"

"One second Major."

Casey could hear the officer clicking on their keys. "I will send the link to your phone if you wish Major."

"Please do."

"Also Major we finally have a location on the call it's 38.9517 N 77.1467 W."

"Thank you."

Casey hung up and knew exactly what these coordinates we for. Casey just had to wait to tell Beckman and pondered walking over and telling Chuck and Sarah that someone within the CIA was listening in and that Justin was in Beckman's office.

**Next door**

Sarah snuggled inside Chucks warmth and dragged her fingers over his chest. Chuck laid there with a happy grin on his face. Sarah looked up. "You feel pretty good don't you!"

"Well I guess I have to owe it all to you."

"That's better."

Chuck covered them both up and laid there till their eyes were heavy and closed unaware of what had transpired next door.

**Next morning**

Casey and Sarah waited for Chuck to sneak out of the Buy More through the service entrance. Sarah turned to smile as Chuck got inside the van. Chuck smiled back. "So, what's the urgency?" "We want to check out the substation that Casey got wind of. He got Justin on CCTV and wants to check it out. Chuck sat back but could see through the rear-view mirror that Casey wanted to say something.

"Casey do you have something to say?"

Casey focussed on the road. Sarah leaned forward. "Well Casey, there's no time to sit on a thought or…."

Casey took a deep breath and told Chuck and Sarah about his conversation with Beckman.

"So, we have proof that someone in the CIA is looking into this as much as we are? And that Justin has been busy?"

"Yeah, so Beckman will be here tomorrow. I figured that she picked up on a click or something or someone walked in while we were talking but it was after midnight there. So, I am going with the fact that the phone was bugged."

"Justin?"

"Yeah it had to be, depends on how long he was there and what he was looking for, he could have had time to plant a bug and if Beckman just got back from Germany, she wouldn't have time to do a bug scan of her office."

Casey turned the corner and parked down the street from the Investment Building. The plaza was busy, and it made it easy for anyone to come and go from buildings and not be seen. The three headed down the same side entrance as they did the other day, but Casey stopped and wanted to know where the substation access would be. Casey scanned the promenade and found it. "Hey, lets wait and see who shows up then head into there. There has to be access from this building to that substation."

Chuck and Sarah agreed and sat down across the street facing both entrances. Casey faced the substation and Sarah the Investment Building and Chuck sat in the middle catching everything else. Sarah recorded four men entering the side entrance and two women entering the main doors after the six of them separated. Casey watched as the same car Sarah saw in front drove around the block a few times then parked in front of the substation. Casey leaned on his elbow with a hand held telescope. "That makes 7 and he's packing."

"So, do we go now or wait till they come out?"

Chuck stood up. "We go now?"

Sarah smiled as Casey nodded slightly. "You are learning grasshopper."

Chuck followed Casey as Sarah walked ahead and picked the lock of the substation door. Chuck entered and then Sarah and Casey walked in backwards closing the door. The entrance was dark, and Casey couldn't see if it was wired or had security. They followed the under-ground tunnel that was parallel to the sewer system. They rounded a transformer and stopped as the man who had entered earlier was leaning against a table looking at papers. Chuck whispered. "He must be waiting for someone?" Chuck couldn't wait. He took a left when Sarah and Casey went right. Sarah looked back and saw that he was gone. She nudged Casey who looked to see Chuck heading closer to the man at the table. Casey called into his watch. "What are you doing?"

Chuck looked up and put his finger to his lips. Chuck scanned the room and saw that there was a beam that went the length of the area. He looked over his shoulder and saw a way to climb up. He saw a beam that was centered as a post and saw that it had a zig zag pattern all the way up and with his long legs, it would be easy to climb. Chuck hoisted himself up and climbed to the beam that he wanted. He shimmied across on his stomach and laid over the beam facing the table. Sarah looked up and tried not to react. One false move and he'd fall or get killed, but she had to trust him. Chuck laid down and figured that he was about less than 10 feet above the guy. Chuck grabbed his phone to get a pictured, but it ended up on video. He waited and extended his arms when he thought that the guy was looking up. Chuck peeked over again and kept his phone on the table. The guy looked up when, from the far wall a panel opened up. Casey and Sarah looked and slipped behind a pile of crates to get out of view. The six other people that they saw outside finally arrived. Chuck took his phone and videoed the six coming out of what looked like an industrial elevator. The six arrived and walked towards the table.

"Welcome all." Came from a voice within the group. I have word from Mr. Sullivan that our guest will be here shortly, we have been trying to find a way to meet and now that we are close to reaching our goal, in obtaining the Intersect, we can move onto our next plan." Others voice mumbled incoherently.

The man looked up as he heard the same doors that the six came through open. Chuck scanned the room when he heard the same doors open and followed the 8th person till they came into view but didn't expect to see who it was. Both Casey and Sarah looked at each other and gasped. Flashbacks from months ago blocked Sarah's view. She hadn't expected to see anyone she knew; the least of all Bryce and she didn't expect him to be in the same place as they were now. Sarah looked up and saw Chuck but couldn't read his face and being so close to the others she couldn't ask him. Casey checked his gun and waited just in case.

Chuck's inner fears and insecurities when ever Bryce came around resurfaced and now, he was less than 10 feet above him. Chuck kept his phone on the table. No matter what he had to put an end to this, even if Bryce was a part of it.

"Welcome Agent Larkin."

Bryce nodded and joined the group. The eight stood around the table and quickly introduced themselves, as the one that the three figured was the one in charge took over.

"I asked you all here to be witness to the changes that Fulcrum is making. And what the next plan of action is. I talked to Mr. Sullivan last night and it looks like Major John Casey and General Beckman were in the midst of discussing our plan." Bryce took notice. "But before Mr. Sullivan could get any intel the line went dead."

Casey smiled. 'Good girl General.'

"But don't be discouraged. Mr. Sullivan has brought us one of them. Agent Larkin has finally after some negotiating has decided to join our team. Welcome."

"Thanks. For those who don't know my story, I was the one who initially stole the files from the DNI and have kept them in a very safe place. When I found out that Orion had chickened out on allowing Langston Graham to use them as they were meant to be used, I had to do something. Fulcrum's main aim was to obtain/recreate the Intersect. We are so close, thanks to the efforts of Langston Graham who maintianed a foot hold and had open lines of communication with the CIA and NSA. I stepped in after gaining the trust of Orion and promising that I would take care of the Intersect. And that is what I have done and when we are ready to go forward then I will happily pass it on."

"Excuse me Agent Larkin but didn't you die once because you stole the files?"

Bryce turned to face the voice. "Yes, Major Casey shot me outside the DNI as I was escaping but unbeknownst to him the files had already been sent to a undisclosed server."

"I see, and where is this server?"

Bryce looked up and got a glimpse of what looked like a shoe. Nervously he composed himself. "The server is none of your business, but I promise you all, you will all get what you have been waiting for."

The man in charge spoke. "Thankyou Agent Larkin. We will meet again in a few days when Justin arrives. We will meet at the other location as we fear that this place might not be as safe as it was. So please grab your files and until we meet again, stay safe."

The six grabbed their files as Bryce stood in front of the table. Chuck kept his camera on the table and saw that Bryce was writing something down and slid it under a coffee cup. He followed the man out through the sub stations door. Chuck waited till it was quiet. Casey and Sarah came out and looked at eachother blown away at the fact that Bryce was here. Chuck came down and had a fearsome look on his face. "You okay Chuck?"

Chuck looked up. "Didn't see that one coming."

"That SOB."

"No Casey, save your comments. I still think he's on our side."

Sarah and Casey watched as Chuck walked towards the table. Chuck reached for the cup and pulled out the piece of paper. "We need to talk. 516-768-3222."

Chuck passed the paper to Sarah then to Casey.

**CASTLE**

Chuck flipped the piece of paper in his fingers as Sarah and Casey walked in. Chuck looked up. "We had our team check it out and all we got, were some schematics and some requisitions for a rental truck to be delivered to this place."

Chuck reached for the piece paper that Casey had. Chuck took a look and flashed. "Macklin Steel is a subsiderary of McTiernam Industries known as the possible base for Fulcrum."

Chuck sat up. "What else was there?" Casey put the items on the table. Sarah walked up to Chuck and rubbed his back as he leaned over the table. "Guys I think that finally Fulcrum can work for us."

"Right you have Fulcrum intel." Casey rolled up a chair as Chuck picked through the pile.

"Anything?"

"It looks like they were more advance than we thought." Chuck turned around. "We know that Colt broke into the NSA labs to steal the cypher which was to be the new artifical brain for the second Intersect. We also know that Fulcrum was also responsible, perhaps indirectly for sabotaging the cypher; Langston Graham."

Sarah still didn't like hearing his name associated with this whole mission but she sat down and listened anyway. "So Fulcrum's ultimate goal with the Intersect is still unknown, but when we were at Meadow Branch I remember the Fulcrum operatives Sylvia and Brad saying that they believed that they would be protecting the Government and the United States by using it themselves."

"So maybe Langston thought that he was still loyal to the CIA if he sabotage the cipher from being uploaded?"

"Possibly but that still doesn't explain why Fulcrum was even created."

Sarah got up and returned with the file Chuck got from Beckman and her notes.

"Hey guys, I read the file that Chuck got from Beckman and looking at it, Langston didn't know at first that Chuck was the one who had the files. He could have sent Robbie once he heard that Bryce was the one who stole the files. Bryce continued to convince the world that he had the files on him, even as late as last fall, when he rose from the dead and Robbie was after him. And now, they still think that he still has them. He did say that he had permission from Beckman to seek out Fulcrum. So maybe this is where he has been and we accidentially end up at the same place? Then there was Pita Girl, Longstaff arriving to find Chuck. We know about Colt but maybe again it was Langston who hired him. Then months later Ned and Mauser, arrive casually at the Buy More. And I think that it was Justin that Mauser was talking to and getting orders from and when he found out from Ned, that it was Chuck, he took him."

Sarah hated that day when Chuck found out what she did. Chuck gave her a closed smile. "I believe that after Meadow Branch, Cole, the chip then Forrester and now Sullivan, its all related. Someone had to let Justin know, give him access and info on Forrester in order to make Beckman agree with the order. I am putting my money down on Merriweather. Both he and Langston were tight and very old school."

"Do you realize what your sayin' Sarah?"

Sarah put her list down. Sarah tilted her head slightly. "I know that the list is small but each person was a threat in their own way, but all fingers seem to point to Langston and Fulcrum. I also looked back at my debriefs with Beckman and I never thought anything about it till now but when we had to debrief it was just her but when we had intel on anything related to Fulcrum or the Intersect; Langston was there."

Casey and Chuck both looked at eachother. "You're right, we never questioned it because we didn't have to but like I said to Beckman how many of our missions were actually CIA and not Fulcrum influenced?"

The three looked at eachother, they knew that Chuck had to make the call to contact Bryce.

Chuck flipped the card over and grabbed the phone and a secure line. He put it on speaker and dialed the number.

It rang but no answer. Chuck looked up. "Typical." Casey rolled away and was heading towards the kitchen. Then the phone rang. Casey stopped and Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. Chuck pressed the button. "Chuck, B- ryce. We secure?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. We are?"

"Is Casey and Sarah there?"

Slight pause. "Yeah. They are. You said that we need to talk so talk."

"Yeah I did. I didn't expect to see you there."

"Well same at this end."

"So I guess we are looking into the same thing?"

"We might? Depends on which side your on?"

"I never left if your wondering. Can we meet?"

Sarah wrote on a piece of paper and turned it over. Chuck grabbed the paper. "Frank's café in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

The line went dead.

Casey turned and yelled back. "The vic is up and running in a half hour"

Chuck turned to lean against the table. Sarah walked up to him and unfolded his arms and slipped in between them. Chuck sat back a bit on the table. Sarah wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well? Ms. Walker."

"You okay?"

"Now I am."

Chuck closed his eyes and kissed her. Sarah leaned back. "What are you going to say?"

"Don't know, hear what he has to say?"

"Might be best, cause we still don't know if he is actually still on our side."

"So why Franks?"

"It's an old CIA hang out and the owner is also CIA, so we know that we are protected and right now Casey is calling in a favour."

Chuck looked over and saw Casey on the phone.

Chuck pulled Sarah close and held her. Sarah could feel his heart speeding up. She could put money on how he was feeling, and she hoped that he didn't slip into thinking that he was less than Bryce. She knew that Bryce had been capable of making Chuck feel less of man. But to her he was all man and much more.

Sarah looked up. "Love you."

Chuck smiled. "I love you too."

Sarah leaned in as their lips met. Chuck felt Sarah's hand move to the back of his neck, intensifying the kiss. Chuck backed off. "I hate to end this."

"Well don't."

Chuck laughed. "Tempting and there are several places that I would like to take you right now."

"We have time." As Sarah slid her hand down his chest to his belt.

Chuck grabbed her hands before they went any further.

"You two done or do you need some more time?"

"N-o, we're coming."

Chuck grabbed his jacket and followed Sarah outside.

**Frank's Cafe**

Bryce was sitting by the window, with a coffee in his hand when they arrived. The three sat down as Casey held up three fingers. The waitress brought three cups and filled them. They all said thanks and stare uncomfortably at eachother. Bryce finally broke up the solemn mood.

"It's good to see you guys."

Chuck nods to be friendly and as far as he was concerned they were still sorta friends.

As they tossed back and forth small talk and Chuck knew that they could trust him. He asked his questions carefully after Casey assured him that he came alone.

"So why where you there tonight?"

"Probably for the same reason you where."

"Obviously."

"Okay, when I left you guys, I followed several leads that had me going all over the country. I started with going back and looking into Robbie and where he came from. Maybe I missed something. I also wanted to know who he had been talking to. He was very good at keeping his contact with this person quiet, but I got a number that led me back to the CIA and some guy named Justin. So, I befriended him telling him that I was interested in Robbie's deal."

"To join him?"

"Yeah." Looking at Chuck.

"I looked into other leads, but I felt that Justin was my ticket. So, for the last few months I have been gaining their trust and giving them bits and pieces to think that I still have you know what. This meeting today was to meet the eight as they call themselves.

"The eight?"

"Yeah, think of them as Elders or leaders that I believe are the eight links to Fulcrum. And Fulcrum is just one of the eight. I found a schematic of a blue print that had Fulcrum at the top of the eight and other organizations such as The Ring, Hydra, Aries, Triangulum, Fornax, Cygnus, Eurybia." Chuck flashed on all the names but diverted his eyes not to let Bryce know, just in case. Bryce continued. "I believe that these groups are up and coming and will one day will be as effective as Fulcrum as long as the Intersect and you are still out there. Though I believe that their individual goals are the same their methods and execution will be harder to shut down."

"So, the eight that where there tonight are the ones in charge of the eight?"

"I think so Sarah, Justin hasn't yet confirmed this yet, but he wants Fulcrum to prosper before he lets the others become independent."

"So where is this other meeting with Justin?"

"Friday at this location." Bryce slides a small piece of paper to Sarah.

Chuck looks at Bryce.

"Is Langston alive?"

Bryce turns to him and pauses. The three look at him. "Yeah."

Chuck falls back in his seat and all his colour drains from his face. Sarah slides her hand under the table and grabs his hand. "I heard that there was a cipher out there and that a man named Colt was hired to find it."

"Yeah we met the guy." Casey replies. "Someone hired him that he was afraid of, we recovered the cipher after it was taken. The guy who came to retrieve it for Beckman knew the password?"

"Yeah, that unfortunately was Langston, who met with Beckman and knew the password. He then sent in a Fulcrum agent to take it from you."

Casey shook his head.

"Why would he try and steal it then end up with it anyways?"

"He had to play both sides. He had to show Fulcrum that he was faithful to them but still keep his nose clean with Beckman."

"But what if we didn't get it back from Colt and Langston went ahead anyways?"

"That's the thing. I don't think he thought about that. He was just lucky that it worked out the way it did."

"It makes no sense, was he on our side or not?"

"When it was uploaded the real CIA didn't know that he survived, he went into hiding and still fed Fulcrum with intel."

Chuck sat up and took a sip of his coffee. "I found the coroner's report and saw that there were only eight that were recovered but reports state that there were nine, so that got me wondering if he somehow survived."

"The room was rigged, and it was made to look like the actual room that was supposed to be built by the real CIA but never got done. Langston just made it look and sound like it did. Beckman and others just went along. So, when the cipher was inserted and the eight took off their sunglasses, Langston put his on, the room went dark and he slipped through a panel in the floor. Then as the file uploaded, it was a trojan virus that blew up the fake cipher. But the blast was much more intense, that they figured that Langston got trapped and suffered burns and a few broke bones."

"So, who's the leak?"

Bryce looks up. "Merriweather, and Justin who is actually his nephew and a former Westpoint graduate."

"When was Langston turned?" The remaining three were stunned but Casey knew it had to be asked, and it was the question that they all wanted an answer for.

"Shortly after I met with Orion." Chuck looked up.

"After Fleming wanted to recruit you, your name was given to Merriweather who at the time was in recruiting. Beckman had been transferred to the DNI. Your dad saw your name and freaked out. He got nervous and because he was working behind the scenes as just Orion no one knew the connection. So, when he saw that you were a possible recruit and remembering the deal, he had made with Langston years ago he had to act fast."

Bryce looked at Chuck. "You know about the meeting…."

"Yes. He does, he flashed on the memory, so we are aware that Langston met with his dad years ago."

"Sorry man. So, you have to understand that he had to act fast to try and prevent you from becoming (Bryce points to his head) what you are now."

"We know the what, and why you were there tonight but what we need to know is why Fulcrum and why Langston. And where's Justin?"

"Merriweather wanted a fall guy and Langston was his target. He placed Justin inside to get as much info on this secret project."

"Sandstorm?"

"Yeah. I was brought in our second year at Stanford where I met your dad and we had something in common and that was you. The rest of the story we know. Orion asked me to get the files out of the DNI to protect the future of the Intersect and what it was intended for. To prevent you, from being recruited. I made the choice to send it to you because they wouldn't suspect you but when Langston found out after Robbie took me that I didn't have the files, like I said I did. Merriweather approached him, wanting to know who else other than me would have the file. He threatened his family and his job. Langston felt that he could play both sides."

"Did he hire Colt?"

"Not that I am aware of. It had to be Merriweather or one of his men."

"But what gets me is if Langston knew that the cipher wasn't ready why did he follow through?"

"By then he had no choice, no turning back. He had to prove to Fulcrum that he was faithful. And he figured that he'd get out in time and he did, but Fulcrum sabotage the cipher by tweaking the data codes."

Chuck looked at Bryce. "So is Fulcrum still working on a cipher?"

"Not really they are after you and after this meeting I think they will finally say that they know who the person is. Their going straight to the source. Mauser knew but he's missing. An agent named Forrester had her suspicions and Justin was waiting for her to show up. Then I got word that she had locked up the person. So that is when I came back to LA to find out for sure. She locked you locked up?"

"Yeah she did but I got away."

"Somehow Justin convinced Forrester that Chuck was the one that they were looking for. And because she was fired from the CIA and would do anything to get her job back, she agreed to take over my role as handler."

"What? So, where is she?"

"We figured that someone forced Beckman to accept the change and I was asked to leave so I left, and Forrester bided her time till she figured out that Mauser was right and thanks to a man named Ned, who planned a car crash last Christmas. Infiltrated a plan to get Chuck alone and was in contact with Mauser the whole time. Ned figured it out that Chuck was being guarded by the CIA and NSA. And we couldn't let that happen. So, Mauser was taken care of and Ned is locked up in CIA custody. Forrester connected the dots. She met with Ned then let Justin know that Chuck was the guy, so we got rid of her."

"She's dead."

"Dead? Yeah, she was about to kill me when Chuck."

"Chuck killed her?"

Bryce looked at Chuck who still wasn't over it. Then he looked back at Sarah. "So when?"

"A month or so ago? That is when this all started to crumble."

Chuck got up and left.

Sarah started to move as well. "Yeah it's getting late, we better…."

They got up and left the table. "Larkin?" Casey turns to him. "Meet us tomorrow. Here's the address, memorize it and burn it."

"Gotcha."

Bryce walked over to Sarah. "Hey Sarah, I came by your hotel room and they said that you checked out a while back?"

Sarah turned to face him. "Yeah I took some time off and didn't need the room and I just came back so I haven't had time to get it back."

"So where are you staying, maybe we can get a drink or something?"

Sarah looked at Bryce. "No, I am staying at Chucks."

"Oh, I see. For the cover?"

Confidently she turned to face him. "No not anymore."

Sarah's smile was quick, but it gave Bryce his answer. As, they walked out and Sarah got into the Vic, Bryce noticed the ring.

**Next day**

Sarah woke up to an empty bed and wondered if Chuck had heard her and Bryce's conversation last night? It wouldn't be the worse thing he could overhear. Sarah called Casey, and he told her that he was in castle and that he had arrived hours ago. Sarah got ready and headed over to Castle. Walking down the stairs she met Casey. "I got here at eight and looks like he was here like five?"

"That doesn't sound good."

"No."

"He's been thinking."

"He's in the back."

"Thanks Casey."

Sarah walked to the back and saw Chuck sitting on one of the couches. Sarah knocked then walked in and closed the door. Sarah sat down next to him. Chuck looked at her. Sarah grabbed the pile of papers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna talk?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, we can just sit here."

Chuck grabbed her hand in his. He closed his eyes, and for a short moment his mind was quiet, his breathing had slowed down and he started to relax. A short time later. Sarah looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. She hoped that he was sleeping. She tried to move but Chuck held onto to her hand. Sarah looked at his face and whispered to him. "I thought that you were asleep."

"I would love to but…"

"You want to be alone?"

Chuck looked at her. "No, but I would like to kiss you."

Sarah turned and moved onto his lap, with her legs draped over his and extending over the couch.

"Is this better?"

"Ve-r-y-m-u-c-h." As Sarah placed her lips on his. The kiss was sweet, with a mix of little and deep kisses. Just the right amount of each to make the experience interesting. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder again. Chuck leaned in for more.

Chuck and Sarah looked up after hearing the knock. Casey's silhouette hovered over the door. "Heads up Beckman and Larkin are on their way. ETA 15 minutes."

"Thanks Casey."

Chuck tried to move. Sarah looked at him and pinned him back. "He said 15."

Sarah locked lips with him and got another 10 minutes alone with him.

Sarah and Chuck headed out as Sarah tried to wiped Chuck's lips free of her lipstick. Chuck took the back of his hand and wiped fast as the doors from the Coffee Houzz opened up. Beckman and Bryce walked down together then Bryce debriefed with Beckman about what he told the three last night.

The three sat down and waited till Beckman walked back out and sat down at the end of the table.

"Good Morning team."

"Good Morning General."

"I was hoping to be here under better circumstances and hearing what Bryce has found out and what you three have discovered as well, I felt that I had to come in person. When I was taking to John the other night, I heard a click and I knew that someone had patched into my call. Luckily it was after John told me some interesting intel. I looked into the security feeds and got a visual on one Justin Sullivan. So where are we with him and where do we go from here?"

"As I told Chuck, Sarah and Casey last night, Justin is arriving to meet with the eight and myself on disclosing where the Intersect files are. So, we need to decide on how we are going to shut them down."

"General we know that Merriweather is behind this. That he threatened Langston. Placed his nephew in on the inside, who turned loyal agents against the true institution of the CIA and has been hunting Chuck down for over two years."

"I hear you Casey, but we can't just arrest them and throw away the keys. They know too much, and if they already assume that you Chuck are the only human Intersect, they won't stop coming for you even if we do take this bunch down. From what Bryce has told me there could be hundreds of agents within the CIA/NSA that are loyal to Fulcrum."

"We know a lot already, and they have been apprehended."

"Thanks to the capture of Jill and the successful capture of those at Meadow Branch. But Justin knows that Mauser was killed because he knew who the human Intersect was and now that Forrester has not checked in, and that Bryce is here. He's just waiting for the rest to know what he already knows."

"So, we get rid of Justin?"

"We could but if Justin is taken out too quickly, he could alert the other eight groups and they could pick up where he left off. Then no matter who is protecting you Chuck, it wouldn't be enough."

Sarah's heart sank. Casey got a lump in his throat and Chuck went numb.

"Team, I know that is not what you all wanted to hear but that is our reality that I don't want made possible. We need to get the seven taken care of first then take down Fulcrum. We have the list that you and Casey found Sarah, and we have several teams making sure that those people are in custody. Bryce needs to get a list of agents that are in each of those groups. Once we have them, we go after Justin."

"That could take forever?"

"It could, but I don't know how to stop this from moving forward. We need the Intersect and the files but we can't…"

"What if we got my dad to take them out?"

"Chuck!" Sarah turned to face him.

Chuck sat up. "I am the target; they want me but without the Intersect I am useless to them. We contact my dad and maybe he can get it out of my head. If he was able to put it in my head, he could take it out?"

Beckman looked at Chuck. "Chuck its very noble of you to want to volunteer to take one for the team but you are too valuable to assume that once the Intersect is taken out and if it can be taken out, that it would stop them."

Chuck sat back. "General maybe we ask his dad?"

"Orion doesn't want to be found."

"He has been General."

Beckman looked up. "Chuck found him awhile back and he came out of hiding to attend his daughters wedding."

"So, where is he?"

"Don't know but, I bet Chuck could try again."

"General we have no choice. It has to be removed and the files put somewhere else." Sarah pleading for the team and for Chuck's life.

Beckman took some time to think about the request. The three waited.

Beckman walked through the doors and sat down with an idea. "Bryce will meet with Justin. We will monitor and hopefully Bryce can get Justin to give him a list of those who are in the other groups. If we get the list, Bryce will bring in a portable drive with some files, Chuck you can put them on there?" Chuck nods. "That gives Justin a taste of the real thing. This might bide us some time. Bryce hands over the list. We contact our teams and they hunt them down and once we have confirmation that they all are found they rush in and take them down."

"Sounds like a plan but what about Justin?"

"I will take care of Merriweather. He won't go ahead today without Merriweather being there. Merriweather wants to see this happen as much as we do. Bryce you work on Justin."

"But he'll know that Bryce is bluffing when he can't produce me. No portable drive is going to convince the likes of Justin or even Merriweather for that matter, that a drive hosts the whole Intersect and its files. Not if Forrester and Mauser actually said my name. Ned is the only one left that knows that it's me, that I am aware of. Even Jill for that matter could have said something?"

Beckman adjusted herself in her seat.

"Bryce you go to your meeting, Casey you go with him as back up and see what he says. Chuck and Sarah, you stay back. At least here your safe."

Bryce and Casey headed upstairs. Chuck and Sarah watched them leave then looked at Beckman.

"Chuck tell me about your dream?"

Chuck looked at Sarah then back at Beckman.

"My dream, General?"

"Casey told me."

"Well, where to begin? The first one was a dream when I was kid and my dad was busy working in his room and a man came to visit. All I remembered was that he wore a blue suit. The second time it wasn't a dream but a memory. This time I heard them talk and when the stranger left, I walked into my dad's room and saw all the computers and gadgets and such and being curious I sat near one of the them and pressed a button and everything went dark. When I opened my eyes, my dad was there and that's all I remember."

"So how old were you?"

"Probably around 8 or so?"

"I guess your dad is the only person right now that can give us some insight on what to do next? The Intersect is his and it wouldn't be right to get rid of it even if it was our only choice. Chuck and Sarah looked at eachother.

**Undisclosed Fulcrum Location North East LA **

Bryce and Casey drove up to the undisclosed Fulcrum location. Casey opened his door and pulled out his gun, check the magazine and slid it back behind his back. Bryce looked at the number and then looked up at the building. "I can see why Fulcrum had been able to lay low for so long."

"Yeah they seem to have a knack in finding places that most people would over look."

The two walked in the mall's main doors and followed the walkway to the service elevators. The mall was very busy with shoppers, baby strollers and business trying to sell everything and anything. Turning the corner, they walked to gain access into the back of the service entry. Bryce pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Inserting the key card that came with the address the elevator closed and lifted upwards. The doors opened and Casey went one way and Bryce went further into the hall. Casey shimmied up the air vents and hid out of view as the others started to arrive. Casey lifted his foot just in time as Fulcrum security made their walk through. "All clear by the elevators."

"Roger that." The voice replied over the walkie- talkie.

Bryce greeted the eight and waited as Justin came walking in. He nodded and greeted everyone. "Please sit."

The room quieted down as Justin pulled his chair up. Looking around, his face showed pride and accomplishment. Casey pulled out of his pocket a wired mic and slid it down through the vent as close as he could get to the table. Bryce looked at Justin then saw the wire spin downwards then stop.

"I am sorry that I wasn't here to meet with you the other day, but I got held up in DC. Unfortunately, I was unable to get anything on General Beckman or Major Casey so can't just wait anymore. Bryce has joined us and has agreed to share what we have been searching for all this time, and what rightfully belongs to us and to help us locate the host. Bryce please."

Bryce stood up and pulled out his portable drive and walked over to Justin's computer and inserted the drive. He turned on the projector and opened the files. He purposely showed the room the file names. Reminding himself that they were fake names. He had to thank Chuck for coming up with the fake names and files that Fulcrum would assume were real. Bryce turned to face the group. "I have downloaded a portion of the actual thing. You can see from the files the Intersect has the ability to recall Intel and key Governmental that the CIA/NSA stored in within the Intersect. Since 911 all files up to date are on here. Newer intel can be added by upgrades."

"These upgrades how to do they work?" A voice piped up.

"The files need to be downloaded through a series of delicate procedures. We know that previous attempts have been done with some success but without the right decoding and algorithms no upgrade will work."

"So we can't upload the files?"

Bryce looked at Justin. "We can but do we want to take the time to see if the downloads work?"

"We did try with Langston Graham."

"Yes and we know how that turned out."

"That was done on purpose."

Casey shifted and made a slight noise. Bryce coughed to shift people's attention back to him. "That was the plan?"

"We wanted to see if what he had put together would work. We switched some of the codes and from what our results told us, if we put those codes back in, our version will be as good or even better than the original."

"Even if your codes allow that, you still need a host."

"Yes Bryce and what you have offered to give us I bet that our technicians will be able to incorporate that and make our version even better."

"So where is Langston now? We can use him again?"

The room roared with laughter.

"Funny Larkin. Langston has been well paid and enjoying life in the Dominican Republic. We got what we wanted and Forrester."

"Forrester? Who is she?"

Justin looked up. "We had her take over as a handler working for General Beckman on a case with Major John Casey, Agent Sarah Walker along with an unidentified third party. From what we got from Mauser before he disappeared was that he was close to identifying who the host of the Intersect was and sent in to verify Mausers suspicions."

"And what did you find out?"

"Forrester was unable to report, so have to assume that her identity was compromised."

"So we are back to square one?"

Justin stood up. "Not necessarily. I still have contacts within the CIA that are looking into the name of the host."

"The host?"

"Yes Bryce, we know, we always knew that you weren't the only one who had access to the files."

"And you still want my help?"

"Yes, with what you have here and having the actual host, we can't lose."

Bryce sat down, shocked. "Team it will be a busy few days before we can move on as planned. But I promise you that we are close. The host is closer than we realize and one day they will slip, and we will be there to pick up where they left off. I will go ahead with our version and see where it takes us. Be ready to move anytime now. I will send you the time for our next meeting. This place seems to work. Please exit carefully and we will see each other very soon."

The eight got up and exited the room. Bryce walked up to the computer and unplugged the portable drive. Justin walked over and extended his hand.

"Great job and thanks for sharing."

"My pleasure."

Bryce looked up at Justin as he gave him the drive. "Would you happen to have a list of the eight and those who are Fulcrum Agents. I was hoping to see if there was a way to use those people to speed things up. I probably went to school with a lot of them and I if I knew who they were I could let you know if they would be a good host for what we are looking for."

Justin looked at Bryce as if he had just asked him an insulting question.

Minutes passed.

"Sure, I don't see why not. The faster we move on this the better." "Right totally."

Justin sat down and opened a zip file and de-cryptic zip file. Then he pressed print. Walking over he pulled out the list that was four pages long. Bryce looked up and took the list. "Protect this list."

Bryce looked up. "With my life."

Justin shook his and thanked him for the drive.

Bryce walked out with Justin and couldn't wait for Casey. Casey pulled out the wire and slithered back to a T in the venting system. Casey back into one vent took a peek and figured that if the vent was angle down it was the fastest way down. Casey went head first down the vent. He was glad that he was only on the third floor. Bryce and Justin exited the elevator and walked into the main part of the mall. "You coming?"

"Nah, I think I might get some frozen yogurt."

"Why not, see you."

Bryce waited till Justin turned the corner and his goons left his blind spot. Bryce fell back and turned to go back into the service entrance. Trying to get back into the elevator his key card wouldn't work. Bryce tried again then heard a large rattle and bang come from behind him. Bryce slipped through the double doors and saw a large vent open up just shy of the boilers. The door opened and two large hands poked through. Bryce ran to the doors and held the door open with one hand as he helped Casey get to his feet with the other.

"Man Casey, you sure know how to make an entrance?"

"It was the only way out. I looked down from where I went up and saw that the screen was locked, they somehow blocked anyone exiting the floor."

"Yeah they even blocked it from the main floor."

"So this was my only option."

"So literally what goes up must come down?"

"Yup."

Casey got his bearings and walked out with Bryce. "So did you get it?"

"Yeah." As he gave the list to Casey.

"We better go out these doors, I wouldn't be surprised if they have the cameras bugged as well.

**Next day**

Chuck started looking for his dad as Casey and Bryce and Beckman looked into the list of Fulcrum agents. Along with what Casey and Sarah did months before, it didn't take them long to go through the list.

Chuck sent his dad a cryptic email the same way he did the first time he was looking for his dad well before he knew that the person was his dad.

He got up and walked out to the stairs and not seeing Sarah with the others he assumed that she was upstairs working. Chuck quietly headed upstairs and waited to sneak inside the Coffee Houzz. He rounded the corner and there she was wiping down tables. He like the apron on her and how it draped just so over her body. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and looked fantastic. Chuck smiled as she turned and saw him. The room was quiet with only a few patrons. Chuck walked up to the counter.

"Hey beautiful?"

"Hi."

Chuck leaned in as Sarah gave him a quick kiss.

"How's it going?" As Sarah lowered her eyes.

"Okay. Just sent an email to my dad, so we will see if it is still active. My dad didn't leave a forwarding address or number."

"Would a coffee help?"

"You know it will."

"Go sit down I will bring it to you."

Chuck turned and found a seat in the back. Sarah busied herself making two cups. Walking over she sat down. "You look tried?"

"Yeah, who knew that working in a coffee shop would make you tired."

"Funny. But we know that isn't the the whole truth. What's up?"

"I think that Bryce knows about us?"

"What? How?"

"He asked me the other day if we could get a drink because he came by my old hotel room and I wasn't there. I said that I just got back and hadn't had time to get a room but was staying with you. Then he looked surprised when asked me if it was for the cover."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no, it wasn't for the cover."

Chuck's smile showed relief much to the surprise of Sarah.

"You okay with what I said?"

Chuck grabbed her hand. "Yes, I love you and you love me and why not let people know."

"But it's Bryce?"

"That's okay, that was then this is now."

Sarah squeezed his hand. Sarah finished her coffee and Chuck looked at his watch. "I better head back."

"You want one for the road?"

"You trying to keep me awake?"

"Maybe?"

"For something?"

Sarah dragged her finger down his shirt.

"That depends….."

"On what?"

"I stay awake?"

"Maybe you should have another cup?"

Sarah quickly poured Chuck a large cup of Americano with some cream and sugar. Then walked back around the corner. The last patron left leaving them all alone. Sarah walked back with Chuck as Chuck put his cup down and pulled her into an embrace. "We can slip into the bathroom and?"

"I wish but this will have to do."

Sarah planted her lips on his and held him close. Their lips found each other again and the intense feelings behind the kiss made Chuck a bit lightheaded. Sarah lowered her feet and slowly let his lips free. Chuck looked at her. "That will do it. And the other part."

"Later I promise."

Chuck grabbed his cup and kissed her once more and slipped into the back.

Chuck sat his computer and saw that there was a message. He clicked on it and saw that it was from his dad. His dad gave him a number to call and Chuck dialed the number. Orion/Stephen came on.

"Hi son?"

"Dad, how are you?"

"How are you and what's wrong?"

"Can we meet, it's important."

"Is it Ellie?"

"No, it me this time."

"When?"

Sarah headed home from her shift to see Chuck sitting on the couch. She knew something was up. She tossed her bag, locked the door and sat down beside him on her knees. "I am assuming that you got a hold of him by the look on your face?"

Chuck looked up. "Yeah, he's coming by the Coffee Houzz tomorrow."

"So, he's close by?"

"Possibly."

"You don't look happy?"

"I am don't get me wrong but what am I going to say to him. Sorry dad I have been found out and now they know you and they know me."

"From what Bryce said earlier, Justin still doesn't know that its you so as long as he doesn't then we are safe."

"But for how long?"

"I stopped in downstairs and they have decided by the end of the week to move in on all the eight groups. Beckman wants to make sure that what they have is legit."

"You don't think that Justin would give Bryce a fake list?"

"We can't take that chance. So that is why Beckman isn't moving till the end of the week. So that gives us a few days to talk to your dad and see what he thinks. Then by end of next week we would be done."

"I hope your right."

Chuck reached for her hand, then pulled her closer. Sarah got up on her knees and moved closer to Chuck and sat on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. Sarah leaned her head back as Chuck kissed her. He dragged his finger over her lips and cheek, and he rested his hand on her face.

Sarah turned and rested her feet on the floor and reached back and grabbed Chuck's hand and forced him to stand. Sarah turned the lamp off by the couch and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Sarah turned on the shower and the room filled up quickly with steam. Chuck slipped her shirt and bra off as they took their jeans, socks and underwear off. Chuck followed her into the shower. Sarah adjusted the temperature and moved together under the spray. It was what they needed, for that moment it was just them. Sarah knew how to take the pressure off Chuck, and he appreciated it. Chuck slid his hand over her wet skin building up the feelings inside her. She ran her hands through his wet hair holding him close. Chuck moved slightly as he picked her up and slid between her legs as she wrapped them around his wet hips. It took a lot to hold them there as their skin was wet and slippery. Chuck pushed her gently into the corner of the shower as the cold tiles welcomed her warm body. Chuck nestled inside her neck and stayed there for what seemed like eternity, while still pressing himself closer to her. Sliding his hand around her lower back, he held her close just a little longer as the intense building capsized. Sarah titled her head back catching her breath as Chuck slowly let her slide, her feet to the floor of the shower. The spray cooled them off as they let the water spray over them.

Chuck reached back and shut the water off and opened the door grabbing Sarah a towel. He passed it to her and kissed her, but Sarah tossed the towel and pushed him back. Chuck saw the look in her eyes that she wasn't ready to end this. Chuck moved her to the vanity and lifted her up. She dragged her nails across his dampened skin. Chuck looked at her and devoured her lips. Dragging them down her chest then back to her lips. Chuck picked her up and settled for their bed. Chuck laid their wet bodies down into the warm sheets. It was fast and intense just how Sarah liked it. Chuck didn't hold back. Sarah held onto him placing her arms under his armpits helping to keep his rhythm. Sarah held him close as they fell asleep.

Sarah and Chuck waited almost all day for Chuck's dad to show up. Chuck settled for a glass of water as the caffeine was making him more nervous. Sarah finally looked up and gave Chuck a nudge. Chuck turned around. There stood his dad wearing the same jacket and ball cap pulled down over his eyes. The hug was brief but at least Chuck got one.

"Hey dad, you remember Sarah."

"Yes, hi."

Stephen noticed the ring, then looked up. "You two, the ring?"

"Yeah dad, we're getting married, it's totally real and not a cover."

Sarah nodded.

"Congrats. Is that why you called me?"

Chuck looked at Sarah who sat next to him on his right. "No its about your project."

Stephen looked around. "This a front isn't it?"

Chuck looked at him. "Yeah the other place, was compromised."

"Chuck, we made the change after things got a bit hectic and we felt that a new place would be a safer option."

"They know who you are?"

Chuck wasn't surprised that his dad figured it out in record time. "Not yet, but they are really close."

"Who?"

"You heard of Fulcrum right?"

"Yes they were the ones that I was trying to keep the Intersect away from in the first place."

"Well, they have come back with a vengeance. We have managed to ward off most of the threats, but we are running out of options that don't require Chuck being identified."

"So, we discussed the options of you trying to take it out of me, cause if you were able to put it there in the first place you could somehow take it out?"

"I can't take it out."

Chuck was devastated.

"Son, I can't cause you always had it."

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other with complete shock. "What do you mean dad?"

Hesitantly Stephen began to talk. Chuck leaned forward but wanted to run.

"When you were a boy, I found you in my workroom and you had just pressed a key on my computer."

"Yeah I pressed the enter key? So, what about it?"

"Son that was the beginning of my research and what you now have in your head?"

Sarah looked at Chuck then Stephen. "You mean he always had some type of Intersect."

"Yes. I was in the middle of testing it and had downloaded a sample trial myself and was able to function quite nicely. I changed somethings, some codes and problem-solving techniques and wished that I couldn't use it the way I wanted it to be used. So, when a man named Langston Graham came and offered to use it, I jumped at the opportunity, but it took a while. In the meantime, I added data and made some changes, like I said. So, when I finally agreed to hand things over, he came by. We stepped out and you must have walked in, pressed the enter button which downloaded all the data that time. You were able to accept all that data and not have any side effects. I was amazed at your ability to hold that much data, even at a young age, more than I originally had."

"So, I always had."

"Always, well some portion of it. What Bryce sent you was the 1.0. The final one but also all the US Government's secrets along with it. Which blew my mind as to why they wanted all their files added to my project. So, when I heard that Langston was going to use it for creating super agents and not in a good way, I had to act fast. I came across your name and remembering that you had originally download a version and along with how smart you were otherwise, it helped you pass Flemmings test. And he could have you become one of us."

"But I did."

"Yes. And there's nothing that I can say to change that."

"Dad, Fulcrum wants the Intersect and all Government files back. If you could take it out. Then I can save all the files and Fulcrum won't come after me."

"What live a normal life. No offence Sarah."

"Yeah a normal life."

Sarah knew that they would never really live a normal life, and would they still be together if they did?

"Son, even if I could take it out. The very first version is still there and will never be completely extracted from your brain. The Government files maybe, If I can just remove that part then where the files go?"

"Some server maybe, some undisclosed server."

"I don't think that the Government would appreciate that happening."

"Dad they have to if Fulcrum continues to be a threat to the CIA?"

Stephen got up. Chuck turned. "I'll see what I can do, will be in touch."

Chuck blinked and he was gone.

As the week ended Beckman stood at the edge of the table and weighed all their options. It was now or never. Beckman gave the order to move in once Bryce took care of Justin. "Justin is going down and so is Merriweather. I have trusted agents that I have personally recruited to take Merriweather and his associates away. Bryce will meet with Justin as planned. Casey, Sarah and Chuck you will make sure that we get his files and whatever we can on Fulcrum. I have eight teams awaiting at the other locations to move in on those agents. Any questions?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay, good luck and be safe. Chuck and Sarah a word."

Chuck and Sarah held back as the room emptied.

"Where are we on your plan?"

"Still don't know General, but when I talked to my dad, he told me that I had accidentally downloaded a version of the Intersect when I was 8 or so. So that dream wasn't a dream after all. I have always had the Intersect in my head, and with all the upgrades and me still being able to function, it has surpassed my dad's expectations and made me the world's number one target. So, I asked my dad if he could somehow remove the Intersect from my brain and he said maybe the recent stuff but not the whole thing."

"Wow, I don't know what to say Chuck."

"Me either actually, but if it works all the Government files can be downloaded to a secure server."

"I understand that but what about you? What could happen to you mentally or even physically?"

"We don't know, my dad doesn't even know."

"Then its not worth it. We will find another way to keep Fulcrum away forever."

"I appreciate the efforts and enthusiasm but until I see it, I won't believe it."

Chuck walked off. "Excuse me General, I go and talk to him." Sarah got up and closed the door.

Beckman nodded and got on the phone.

Sarah walked castle looking for Chuck and found him sitting on the stairs looking down into castle. Chuck looked up but kept his face in his hands while leaning on his knees. "So, you don't think that your dad is going to be able to remove only the files?"

"I don't know, the Government files I have are just a part of it. There's, files on medicine, electronics, martial arts, people, places and things, voice recognitions, mathematical and scientific problem and theorems, formulas you name it, it in here."

Sarah slid her arm into his and leaned on his shoulder. "Your dad did say that he had downloaded it as well and he seems to not have the amount of information you have, maybe you can downgrade."

"Downgrade?" Chuck chuckled.

"What, if you can upgrade why can't you downgrade."

Chuck turned his head. "Why not."

The laughter was short lived. "I love you for trying to see the upside of this but until my dad figures something out….." Chuck voices softened and he didn't finish his sentence.

**2 days later**

Chuck heard his phone and reached for it trying not to wake Sarah up. They had just got to sleep after meeting with Beckman and Casey. Chuck tried to focus and saw the number.

"Hey, its' early?"

"Sorry, but the meeting has been moved up and it might be too late to get the other teams set up."

"Who changed the time?"

"Justin, I talked to some others and they said that he needed to move on this."

"Maybe word has gotten out that Beckman is cleaning house.'

"Maybe but it also means something worse."

Chuck sat up and put his feet on the floor and switched ears. "Worse, what happened?"

"Ned Rhyerson."

"What about him?"

"He was taken and we found his body. Casey is here with me."

"Where are you? Bryce!"

Sarah woke up and scooted over beside Chuck.

"We are….."

Chuck put down his phone.

"What is it?"

Chuck turned to face Sarah. "They found him?"

"Who?"

Chuck got up. "Fulcrum found Ned. He's dead."

Sarah got up and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Chuck."

Chuck sighed deeply.

Sarah drove as fast as she could to the location and met Casey who rushed Chuck inside. Chuck walked the length of the warehouse to see Ned sitting slumped over in his chair with a needle still attached to his arm. The three watched as a forensic tech took the needle and walked over to a make shift table and tested the vial. She turned and looked at the three. "Sodium Pentothal, but a lethal dose, way too much for the size of this man."

"Thankyou."

Chuck turned to Casey. "So why kill him?"

"They only wanted to get one thing. And maybe because he was already far gone, they used a heavier dose." "Who knows, but Ned was the only other person who knew my true identity."

Chuck looked around and looked back as they carried Ned's body away.

Sarah looked at Bryce when he walked over. "What about the place where Ned was being held?"

"Someone disclosed the location."

"We had only a few agents on his capture and only a few knew where we were taking him." Casey faced the group.

"Well, we can assume that one or all were Fulcrum." Bryce looked at the group.

Bryce reached into his pocket and saw a text from Justin. "We better go, the meeting starts in a half hour?"

"Same place?" Casey started to move.

"I think so, it doesn't look like he changed it." Chuck started to move. Casey stopped him and placed his hand on his chest. "And where are you going?"

"With you guys?"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am and there is no one." Looking at the group. "No one is going to stop me."

His voice was strong, and he held nothing back.

Casey lowered his hand and looked at Chuck. "Ok."

The four reached the mall and things looked different than it did a few days ago. The mall was half empty for what time it was. Casey held onto his gun as Sarah reached for hers. Chuck walked along the side out of the view of cameras with Sarah behind him and Casey and Bryce walking ahead. They reached the doors to the elevators that they took. Bryce scanned his card and the doors opened. The four entered while Chuck kept his face low. They reached the floor and the doors opened. But Casey stopped them from going any further. Looking back. "It doesn't feel right. This is not the same floor."

"What do you mean?" Bryce stepped back to look at the number on the screen. "It says the same number as we were at the other day."

Chuck and Sarah moved slowly out of the elevator and Sarah kept him close to the wall. Bryce switched the lead and Casey and he walked into the main area. Bryce stood by Chuck while Sarah and Casey checked out the rest of the floor. "There's nothing here?" As Casey put his gun away. Sarah lowered hers then her eye caught a red light cross Chuck's shoulder. Sarah pushed Chuck back with hard push to his shoulder as the bullet whizzed by. Casey and Bryce took cover as the bullets kept coming. Bryce and Casey slithered towards Chuck and Sarah as Sarah made sure that Chuck had not been hit.

"What's going on?"

"it's a Fulcrum welcoming committee."

Sarah pulled back as Casey tried to get back into the elevator. Casey forced the doors open. Sarah headed towards them thinking that Chuck was right behind her but as Bryce and Chuck realized that the doors were open Casey and Sarah were trapped as a solid door came down and closed their access to the rest of the floor, off from Chuck and Bryce. Casey and Sarah ran to the door trying to stop it from closing as Bryce and Chuck couldn't believe that they were on their own. Sarah slammed her fist against the door. "We need to get inside there Casey!"

"I know." Casey looked around to see what his options where. He looked up. "We go up?"

Sarah and Casey pushed some desks and a few chairs and were able to open a vent and climb inside. Sarah headed in the direction of the other side hoping that it wasn't too late.

Bryce checked his gun and his back pocket. "I half a mag and a full one."

"Well hopefully you won't use them all."

Bryce stayed in front of Chuck as they walked out into the empty floor. It looked liked it had been demoed and the mall was rebuilding the floor. Windows were missing so the cool wind found its way inside blowing tarps and plastic coverings into the air.

"Nice to see where people's loyalty lies." A voice called out.

"Sullivan?"

"Indeed, Agent Larkin. And I see that you brought me a present and I didn't even get you one. But this one is….."

Justin walked out into the open. "I can't believe that you were the one this whole time. I have to thank Ned for stepping up."

"More like you forced him."

"I did. The way you took care of him last Christmas and knowing that he was the last person who knew who you were I needed to know."

"Now you do now what?"

"Well we can do this the easy way or…"

"The hard way? Typical bad guy line."

"What do you want Justin?"

"Bryce you were good. You had me believing that you were the one who had the Intersect all this time and indeed you did but not that way I assumed. But to bring me the actual host, saves me a lot of hunting."

"Well you're not getting him."

"I figured that you would say that."

The room got quiet as they were now surrounded by a handful of men with guns.

"You think that these men will scare us?"

"Well your slightly out numbered and we did say that we would go after someone that was the Intersect care about. Major Casey and Agent Walker are trapped on

the other side and by the time they find a way. Mr Bartowski will finally be in the rights hands."

Bryce raised his gun.

Leaning slightly back. "You ready?"

"W-h-a-t?"

Bryce turned to face Justin. "So let's say I let you have Chuck, then what?"

"Well he can join us quietly or we take what we want. Either way, those files are ours?"

Bryce looked around and counted five men. Chuck looked around and tilted his head trying to get Bryce to move towards the open window. Bryce saw what Chuck was looking at and moved towards the open window. The men followed non the wiser as Justin came closer. "So what is it going to be?"

Chuck looked at Justin. "So you convinced Langston Graham to do your dirty work for you. Turned Jill Roberts, Agent Forrester and who know who else, just so you could take over the CIA? How can one man change an institution like the CIA?"

"This institution is not what it can be. They have become soft and too caring. They need to go back to how they were, old school methodology, old school military tactical training."

"You're not CIA so why do you care? Unless you tried to become CIA and you weren't good enough and so you had your uncle pull some strings?"

Chuck knew that he had hit a soft spot.

"I'm right ain't I?"

"Because you aren't CIA and you figured that if you made these changes this new version would welcome you as their hero and you would become….."

Justin fired a shot.

Sarah and Casey stopped as the sound rattled their concentration. "We better hurry."

Justin yelled back. "Enough. Bryce I will let you go, and we will call it even."

"Sorry I'm not going and he's not staying."

Bryce looked at Chuck. "Now."

Chuck flashed and took out the first guy next to him and then the next as Bryce fired the shot at the other two. Justin stood there as Chuck and Bryce regrouped. Justin looked to see his men lying on the floor. "You were saying Justin. You're not going to have the Intersect and I promise that Fulcrum dies here today. General Beckman and her team are already closing in on your eight and in a short while maybe even minutes, seconds your phone will be ringing."

Sure, enough Justin's phone rang. "I think you should answer it." Chuck demanded.

Justin pressed his screen. You could hear a voice, but it was muffled. Justin put his phone down. "Was that uncle or one of the eight?"

Justin didn't say. Justin knew that his cards were running out. But he threw in his last card.

"I knew that when Mauser didn't return after he located and reported that he had with him the one who we had been looking for, we sent in Forrester to take Agent Walker out for killing Mauser, probably because he told her that he knew who the Intersect was, but because if we were right she was the one protecting this person. Forrester reported that she knew as well but for some reason she also has disappeared, so I am thinking that she's dead too, but it wasn't Agent Walker who killed her to shut her up. It was you. Now that I know."

"You will be the last."

"Oh Bryce, always got to have the last words."

"Well someone has to, and it won't be you."

"Are you sure."

Justin raised his gun firing at Bryce. Bryce fell back slamming against the cement wall. Chuck saw the gun fly out of Bryce's hand, Chuck turned quickly and grabbed the gun and as the gun landed in his hand Chuck flipped it and pulled the trigger. Justin fell back. Chuck fired again and the second bullet forced Justin to fall and the open window swallowed him up. Chuck ran to the window and saw Justin's lifeless body lying in a dumpster.

Chuck turned to see where Bryce went. Chuck ran back, slid into Bryce seeing the blood. Chuck took his jacket off sat him up putting pressure on the wound. Sarah and Casey kicked through the vent and jumped down with their guns aimed. "Chuck where are you?" Sarah yelled.

"Over here."

Sarah and Casey ran over. Casey kicked the guns away from the men that were down. Sarah reached Chuck and for a split second thought that it was Chuck lying there bleeding. But equally she responded the same seeing Bryce. Chuck pressed harder. "Call 911." Chuck looked up at Sarah.

Casey hovered over and knew that Bryce wasn't going to last for an ambulance.

"Call 911."

"Chuck." Bryce painfully called out.

Chuck lowered his head. "I was always protecting you."

"I know buddy, don't talk, save your strength. Help is on its way."

"You were the only friend I had. And Sarah."

Sarah knelt down beside him. "You take care of him, I'm sorry for everything and having the job get in the way. Don't let it do that to you two. I am glad that your two finally figured it out."

Bryce coughed up some blood. Bryce reached for Sarah's hand. "You take care of this guy, have a happy life together." Sarah nodded.

"Chuck, no matter what you will always be that guy. With or without the Intersect."

"Bryce, hang in there!" Chuck looks up and yells. "Where is the ambulance?"

Bryce looked up with faded eyes. "You will have lots of missions to go on. Your a spy. Your safe." Bryce smiled taking his last breath. Chuck falls back as Bryce's limp body falls over.

**Weeks later**

Sarah and Chuck return from scattering Bryce's ashes. Chuck walks into castle and sees his dad. "He was sitting upstairs, and I don't know how long he has been there, so I brought him down here." "Thanks Casey."

"Hey dad?"

"Son."

"So, what's up?"

Chuck watches his dad look around castle. Though he was not pleased that his son was in this situation, he was humble and glad that his son had Casey and Sarah to protect him. "Nice place."

"Thanks, we think so."

Sarah walked in. "Sarah."

"Mr. Bartowski."

"Not necessary if we are going to be family."

Sarah smiled. "You two look tired?"

"Yeah, a bit. We just came back from Europe. We were spreading Bryce's ashes."

Orion looked up. "He's dead?"

"Yeah, Justin, Fulcrum killed him."

"Their still after you?"

Sarah looked at Chuck and Chuck at Casey. "Not that we are aware of." Casey sat down. "We were able to snuff out the eight, but we can say for now we are safe, Chuck is safe."

"Until the next time?"

Chuck looked at his dad. "What do you mean?"

"Chuck, Fulcrum was just the beginning. Remember I told you that there are others and once they hear that Fulcrum has been shit down, there are others. There is the Ring, Eurybia."

"Bryce mentioned that but wasn't Fulcrum the head of the whole thing."

"They were, but this time the head of the monster doesn't control what the rest do."

Chuck closed his eyes for a moment. "So, what do we do now?"

Orion placed his bag on table. Chuck sat up. Orion stood up and pulled out a glass cylinder with wires attached to it and a laptop. He looked around and saw the large screen above Chuck's head. He walked over and saw that the screen could be lowered or raised. So, he pulled down on the one and grabbed his wires and hooked them up to the screen then slid his laptop closer to the screen. Setting up the cylinder, he then looked at his son.

"Okay."

"Okay what dad?"

"I am ready to take it out?"

Chuck rolled his chair back. Then looked at Casey then Sarah.

"Dad, we just told you that Fulcrum is dead."

"Yes I heard that, but your still not safe and you will be if we take out those files?"

"Dad, we don't know when or if ever they will find me, so why would we want to jump ahead so quickly."

"To be ready?"

"Without the Intersect?"

"Why not?"

"You said that you didn't need those files."

Chuck was hearing what his dad was saying, and to be free of the Intersect files and finally have his life back. He looked around the room. Beside not having Ellie, Devon and Morgan there, these people were his family. It made sense, but why the rush. Chuck for the first time in weeks was unsure what to do.

"Okay son, you ready?"

"Chuck you sure you want to do this?"

Chuck looked at Sarah as she walked him over to the side.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so? But what about us. If I do this, we?"

"Chuck, I fell in love with you and not because you were the man with all the secrets in your head."

Chuck smiled. "You are my guy whether you have it or not. There was a reason that this all worked out. And why after all these years you still were able to function even after the first time. But it's up to you and whatever you decide I am here for you as well as Beckman and Casey."

Orion looked up at Chuck and Sarah. "Son when your ready."

Chuck sat down and stared at the laptop. "Son this is a one-man job. You will press the enter key on the laptop and then stare at the screen, when it goes black, you will have the Intersect out. Then Beckman will take the laptop and all the files and do what she needs to do. You can then go back to what your life was like before all of this."

"What if I don't want to get rid of it?"

"Son if you…"

Orion pulled out a smaller device and showed Chuck. "What's this?"

"It is a virus that will destroy the Intersect and then no one will get it. Before you press the enter key, you will insert this into the USB drive. It will destroy the Intersect once the extraction is done. No one will have the files and Beckman goes back to DC empty handed. You go back to a normal life. No more fear, anxiety, threats, you name it."

"But the Government, the CIA, NSA."

"They won't be your problem or concern anymore."

Orion closed his bag. "I better go."

"But dad?"

"Son you will make the right choice and whatever it is your family and I will be very proud of you."

Chuck gave his dad a faint smile. He tried to hug his dad but surprisingly he gives in. He walked him to the door as Beckman stopped. "Chuck your country thanks you." Then walked out with Orion.

Chuck walked back; Sarah stopped him. "What are you going to do?" Chuck kissed Sarah then walked in and closes the door and sat down at the computer screen. He stared at the laptop then the smaller device that looked like an USB drive. He sat there for along time, reflecting all the conversations, missions and moments good and bad that have come and gone these past months.

Chuck stood up and inserted the USB into the drive and pressed enter and turned.

**Months later**

"Chuck it's time." Chuck got up and grabbed his boots and ran after Sarah. He had just gotten to sleep after sitting up with Mable. The doctors had given her something to help her speed up the birth, but it wasn't helping. Rex paced the barn as Chuck walked in and saw an amazingly sight. Mable held her head high as one tiny colt made its first steps. The doctor checked it over. "We have a boy."

Sarah cheered and fell into Chuck's arms. Papa gave a yippe and cheered. "Good boy Rex and Good job Mable."

Sarah and Chuck walked out as Mable tended to the little colt. Papa walked back in and sat at the table. Chuck grabbed three cups and poured some coffee. "I'm sorry for this interruption and all. You two just arriving and having to sit around."

"It's okay Papa it's a good distraction."

"So how long are you two staying? You left in a rush."

"I know but we had to get back. I think we will stick around for awhile and maybe plan a wedding?"

Chuck looked up. "Yeah, the wedding."

"I think you need to take him back to bed."

"No, I'm fine."

Sarah smiled then got up and looked at Chuck. "Come on, let's go and get some sleep and when we wake up, we can go and see the horses."

Chuck walked with Sarah up the stairs and crashed.

**Later that day**

Chuck grabbed some hay and tossed it inside the stall for the Mable and the colt. "We need to name it?"

"Wouldn't Papa want to name it?"

"No, he said that we could."

Chuck and Sarah looked at the colt. It was brown with a white spot on his head.

"How about Junior?"

Sarah shook her head. "Orion?"

Chuck looked at her. "Really? Name it after my dad's code name."

"Why not? Wasn't it him that brought us together and wasn't he the one that you know?"

Chuck moved closer to Sarah and slid his arms along side her hips and rested his head on her shoulder. "Okay, Orion it is."

Sarah turned around and looked at Chuck. "I love you."

"I love you two. Sarah slid her finger over his chin and kissed him. Chuck held her close.

Sarah rested her head on his chest. "So, when will you tell Casey and Beckman that you."

"They can wait, they probably already know."

Chuck kissed her again then stopped when he felt a nudge. Chuck and Sarah turned their head and saw Rex and Mable and little Orion just inches away. Chuck looked at Rex and Mable. "His name is Orion."

Rex raised his head and Mable nudged Orion. Orion tried to hold his head up.

Sarah walked back holding Chuck' hand and sat down on the porch. Papa came out with his best pair of overalls on. "You going somewhere?"

"Yep, its bingo night."

"They still do that sort of thing?"

"Yeah LA they still do."

Chuck laughed.

"Have fun, drive safe."

"Will do. Don't wait up."

Papa got into his truck and drove up the hill.

Sarah looked at Chuck. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Chuck got up and followed Sarah. They walked around the farm then ended up at Sarah's spot. Chuck walked out as the sun was setting. "Man, I missed this place."

Sarah started a fire then joined him. "Me too all the time? We could get married here?"

Chuck looked at her. "Here?"

"Well maybe not this exact spot but out in the garden?"

"We could."

"Maybe a late summer wedding or early fall?"

"I think that we have decided something."

Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand bringing him to the fire. Chuck sat down and saw that she had laid out a sleeping bag and had a little cooler next to them and a few bottles of wine.

"So, when did you set this up?"

"When you were in the shower. I took the quad and came back before you came down."

"It looks amazing."

Chuck opened the wine as Sarah got some food ready. They enjoyed their meal and the first bottle of wine. They watched as the stars came out and the moon started to climb. Sarah got up and climbed on top of Chuck. "It's been awhile."

"It has."

"Was this your plan?"

"Maybe?" As Sarah bit her lip slightly.

Chuck looked down and started to unbutton her shirt. As he tossed it, he laid her down resting her head in his hand, he opened her button on her jeans and helped her shimmy out of them. Chuck slipped out of his and pulled his shirt up and over his head and slid into her arms. Sarah grabbed the other sleeping bag covering them up. Chuck kissed her and held her close as they made love.

The stars shined over head and their sounds created a melodic romantic song.

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought etc….It's nice to hear from you all. Onto the next one.

Mssupertigz


End file.
